


Red Got An Eevee.

by AmeliaMerrill



Category: Pokemon World - Fandom
Genre: Eevee Girl, F/M, Gijinka, Red Love Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaMerrill/pseuds/AmeliaMerrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All I can remember is being lost out in the snow. I was trying to find a cave or something so I could get out of the storm. After that I can't remember anything it's all a bluer... Why do I feel so short and just plain wired? As I was walking to a frozen puddle I stumbled somethings not right. I looked down to see an Eevee with clear blue eyes looking up at me. Wait no that's ME!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Emmie's Pov-

When I woke up I could not remember anything, but my name Emmie, I am 18 and I think I was a Pokemon trainer. Why am I here in the middle of a snow storm, why do I feel wired and kind of short? I got up to walk to a small frozen puddle and felt even more wired.  
As I walked to the puddle it was all I could do to keep my head out and above the snow. I looked down to see an Eevee with bright blue eyes looking and a blue scarf around it's neck. WAIT that's me what the hell why do I look like an Eevee!? No way I know I am human I was a trainer why do I l can't be an Eevee there is no possible way.... is there? I was freezing this is not good I need to find some place to get out of the storm. Why does it fell like I have had this thought before?  
I shock my head and my ears flopped into my face. I started to walk and sunk into the snow even more. Great this is not going to make things easier. Suddenly I heard a roar from above me. Not good I don't even know how to use any moves, there is no place to hide and that sounds like a big Pokemon. I heard the thud as it landed behind me. I looked back and saw a huge Charizard and a guy with a Pikacuh on his shoulder. I tried to run but I was blocked by some boulders. Crap what is going to happen to me?!  
I heard the guy say “Hey Pika, lets go I think we found our final team member.” I tried to run, but my way was blocked by the Pikacuh. I heard the guy say “Lets get this done fast. Pika use Thunder.” I was looking over to the guy, but was soon looking back at the Pokemon in front of me as it shocked the crap out of me. That hurt, soon I was hit again, but with a quick attack this time.  
I fell to the ground I felt really week now I tried to stand, but I couldn't. Then something hit me hard on the head. I was sucked up into something and it started to rock back and forth. I pushed on the sides, but it did no good I heard a click and it stopped shaking. Then I heard the same guy say “Nice job Pika.” I heard foot steps and then I was lifted up and attached to something like a belt I think. I head the Charizard roar again and we were flying it felt really wired like I was floating.  
We soon landed and the guy started to walk again his foot steps kind of echoing then I heard the sound of another Pokeball. I really hate it in here it small and dark. It is scaring me I want out! As I thought that I was sent out of my Pokeball I landed on my butt. I looked you to see red eyes staring down at me.  
What he said next made me tilt my head to the side causing my ears to flop in my face. “Well she is like you Pika, she hates her Pokeball as well.” I looked over and saw his Pikacuh was right in my face sniffing me. I jumped back and growled not knowing if he was going to attack me again or what. He chuckled at me.  
The guy looked at me and said “Well that was wired, she is tamed now." What was that supposed to mean? Wait did I just hear that Pikacuh chuckle? I was pulled from my thought as I heard a new voice say “Eevee the evaluation Pokemon. It has the potential to evolve into any one of eight different Pokemon...” It went on to list them, but I was not paying attention I was thinking about making a run for the cave mouth. I looked at the guy he was looking at the thing in his hand. I think that's a um what was it oh ya it was a Pokedex. I took the chance and started to run, before I even got half way tho before I was stopped by a hand grabbing my scarf.  
Crap I looked up into red eyes and tried to get away. He just shook his head holding my tighter and said “Where do you think you are going little one? So you don't like Pokeballs, you have a lonely nature, you have blue eyes and you tried to run away. Interesting you are one special Eevee that's for sure.” Suddenly there was a ringing sound and he pulled something out opening it up. He looked at the screen and said “Hey Professor did you get that data I sent you?” I looked at the screen and saw a man he looked hind of familiar why is that. He looked at me and said “Oh so this is the one, she is very cute Red. Did you put that scarf on her it matches her eyes perfectly.” So his name was Red. I looked at him as he shook his head saying “No I found her this way and ya that's what I thought as well.” The Professor looked at his notes saying “Well she has never been cough before so I have no idea how she got the scarf or how she was up in the snow. But you will have to work hard to make her trust you seeing as she is of a lonely nature.”  
This was making my head hurt, I shook my head trying to clear it and like always when I do this now my ears flopped into my face. I sighed but it came out sounding like “veee”. Red looked down at me smiling and he rubbed the spot right in between my ears. Wow that felt sooo good I made a purring noise and melted into him pushing my head into his hand more. Red laughed and said “Well I will have to remember that for when you try anything funny.” Hearing that I pulled away and growled softly.  
The entire time this was happening the Professor just watched. Red looked back at him and said “I will let you know if anything changes thanks for the help Professor Oak.” So that was his name. He smiled and said anytime about to hanging up the phone. As he did Red's grip loosened on me and I started to run. I got a little farther this time, but was still not able to get away because he grabbed again. Red walked back with me in his arms. Oak was still on the screen with a questioning look on his face. He asked “Does she do that a lot?” Red looked down at me and said “Ya that's the second time, but I have an idea...” He grabbed his bag pulling it over. He searched it for a second then grabbed a bell out. He grabbed my around my waist well he untied my scarf and slipped the bell on. I shook my head making it ring with every little movement. Crap this was not good now I can't sneak away! Oak smiled and said “That should work.”  
As the night dragged on I tried to get away without any avail. I was now trying to get my scarf off by scratching it. Red watched me as he lay be the fire with Pika. I finally gave up and walked to the back of the cave as far away from Red as I could get. He called out his Venusaur and said “Us your vines to bring her over here so she does not freeze please.” Venusaur chuckled and grabbed me lightly around my waist. He placed me in Red's arms and then lied down falling asleep.  
I tried to get away, but Red had a tight grip on me saying “Just settle down you are not getting away so it's no use.” He held me to his cheat and soon he fell asleep I sighed trying to get out of his arms, but he grabbed me tighter. Pika looked over from his place on Red's backpack and said “Get over it and get some sleep he has a tight grip you won't be getting out tell morning.”  
“Ya whatever... Wait you understand me and I you how?” He was already asleep as I asked this. Great this really sucks... But he does smell good and he is really warm. I soon drifted off to sleep in the arms of my master.


	2. I Knew I Was Right!

Emmie's Pov-

My eyes fluttered open as I started to wake up. I stretched and tried to get up, but I couldn't I looked down remembering that I was being held captive in Red's arms. I looked around to see all the other Pokemon around me still asleep. This was as good a time as any to get away. I started to squirm making sure the bell did not ring as I did. Red's grip on me tightened then loosened I got up stretching again. I walked very quietly to the cave entrance I looked back at the sleeping trainer on the floor, but he was not there. I looked around then I felt my feet get lifted off the ground as Red grabbed me by my scarf. He looked down and said “Well you are quite the little ninja aren't you. You got all the way over here with out making a sound. Good thing I woke up or you would have been gone.”  
I looked at him and said “Put me down I don't want to be here. I want to leave.” It all sounded to him like “Eevee vee” Pika however said “Hey he is not that bad give him a try maybe you will learn to like him. You never know it could be fun.” I glared at him and growled he chuckled and jumped onto Red's shoulder nuzzling his face into his masters neck.  
I just glared at him even more. Red looked from me to Pika and then back at me. He said “Now get along you two we have some training to do today and I want you help Pika.” Pika nodded and we started to walk out into the snow. We got to a little area with a rock cliff over the top so there was no snow and the ground showed. Red set me down on one side as he walked over to the other. I sat down and closed my eyes making Red chuckled he said “You don't know how to fight, but you do know some great moves. I am going to teach you how to fight, you ready Pika?”  
Soon enough Red was calling out moves for both me and Pika.  
I learned fast and soon I was moving faster then Pika. I avoided his iron tail with a back flip and landed in a crouch ready for Red's order, he yelled “Eevee use tackle!” I shot at Pika from my crouched position and slammed in to his side with my head. I hoped back and landed. Pika was sitting on the ground looking at me I was smiling and my tail was waving super fast.  
This was great I had never done anything this fun! Red started laughing at me and so did Pika. I started to bounce up and down wanting to keep going. Pika looked at me saying “I told you would think this is fun and that he is not so bad.” I looked at him and then ran over tackling him to the ground and pinning him I was not trying to hurt him I just wanted to keep having fun! “Come on lets keep playing this is fun I want to keep going!” Pika looked at me and shocked my just a little not hurting me but playing!  
We played like this for about 5 more minuets before I heard a loud roar it did not sound nice at all. I looked around as saw that there was a giant Glalie staring at us. He did not look happy at all we must have woken him up or something. He was staring at Red growling like crazy and I could see he was about to attack. I looked at Red and started to fun as fast as I could I jumped and tackled him to the ground right as Glalie used it's ice beam.  
Wait a sec how did I knock Red down I am tinny compared to him! I looked down at him and saw him looking at me shocked. I felt really cold like more then normal wonder why. Red looked up at me saying “Uh um what is going on?” I looked down at myself and saw that I was back to a human, but I still had a tail and ears!  
I jumped off his my face turning bright pink. I looked at Pika he had tried to fight off the Glalie, but got knocked out. I turned to face him as I heard him say “What the hell are you! A human or an Eevee? What ever I don't really care you are going down either way.” He hit me hard with a tackle making me hit the rocks behind me. “That really hurt! Now I am pissed, first you tried to hurt Red, then you hurt Pika and now you have the nerve to hit me! You will pay for this.” I got up on to my feet but fell right back down I had hit my head when I slammed into the wall and it was starting to really hurt bad.  
Red steeped in font of me putting his arms up. He grabbed a Pokeball off his belt and called out Charizard. I stared to feel really dizzy and everything was super muffled as Charizard used flame thrower the Glaile ran off not wanting to fight any more. Knowing he would be defeated if he fought with Charizard. I looked up to see Red bending down with his hand stretched out to me I tried to lift mine, but everything felt really heavy and my vision was starting to go black. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt like I was falling.


	3. How Emmie Looks.

This is how Emmie looks when she is human. Her hair hides her eras when she lays them flat on her head. She is able to tuck her tail to her back so it is also hidden. She is 18 years old and so is Red. She still has all her Pokemon powers in this form as well as her sharp teeth.


	4. I Am A What?

Emmie's Pov-

Next thing I knew I was back in the cave from before and I was covered with a blanket by the fire. I tried to sit up, but it hurt to much and I fell back to the ground my head pounding. I heard someone getting up and then Red was in front of me looking down with a smile. He said “I am glade your awake... well I don't want to keep calling you Eevee seeing as you are not really a Pokemon. So What's your name beautiful?” I blushed and looked down saying “Uh well um my name is Emmie.”  
He smiled down at me and said “A beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” I looked down again and tried to get up this time I was able to sit up. I looked down and saw Pika staring up at me he smiled as I looked at him. “I am glad you are felling better you really made us worried. Why did you not tell me you were a human?” I sighed and said “Well I was not really sure myself because I woke up as an Eevee so I did not really remember much, I still don't.” I looked up at Red as he asked “So you can understand what he is saying?” I nodded and then looked down not wanting him to see me blushing again. Why do I keep blushing I never did this before. Red started to say something, but was cut off by a ringing sound. “That must be Oak calling back” was all he said before picking up what I now remember to be a called a Xtransceiver.  
Red answered the call and said “Hey Professor did you get my message?”  
Oak looked at me and said “Yes I did and I am glade to see she is awake now. What is your name my dear Gijinka?” I looked at him confused, but said “My name is Emmie and uh what did you all me?” He smiled happily at me and said “What a beautiful name. And I called you a Gijinka, it's a Pokemon turned human it's rare, but has been happening more and more all over the world.” I glared at him and said “I was born a human I was a trainer before all this happened I was up here training with..... wait where are they?!” I got up and ran outside I looked around then started running again. I found the spot I last remembered training with them. I dove head first into the snow and started digging I felt some thing hard and then I was grabbed around the waist and was being pulled back.  
I squirmed out of Red's grip and dove back into the snow I grabbed my Pokedex and my belt that had both my Pokeballs on them. I was again gabbed by Red but this time I did not squirm I had what I had come for. He looked down at me and smiled “So that's why you ran out?” I nodded and then the darkness took over again.

Red's Pov-

I held Emmie close to me as I carried her back. She had passes out from pushing herself to far with her head still hurt. As she lay in my arms she clutched her Pokedex and her belt with her Pokeballs on it to her chest. She looked so cute with her ears flopped to the side and a small smile on her face.  
When we got back I heard Oak say “Oh good your back! What happened to Emmie why did she run off? Is she okay why are you holding her like that?” I looked at him and said “She remembered were her Pokedex and Pokeballs were so she ran to get them. Like I said earlier she hit her head in the fight and running in the snow only made it worse. She passed out after she dug them out of the snow so I had to carry her back. Anything else?”  
He smiled up at me saying “No that's all, just make sure you are patient with her this is all new to her and to you.” After that he hung up. I looked down at the girl on my lap she was out cold. Her face was tinted pink it makes her look even cuter. I placed my hand on the spot in between her eras and rubbed very slowly and softly. She purred in her sleep and leaned closer. Pika had crawled into her arms and was now also sound asleep what a suck up. I chuckled and leaned back so I was laying down. Emmie's head was on my chest I pulled the blanket over the three of us and fell asleep.

Emmie's Pov-

I work up the next morning and I felt a lot better, my head does not hurt anymore so that's good. I snuggled down pulling the blanket around me more. That was when I noticed that I was laying on Red's chest with Pika and was cradled in my arms sound asleep.  
I smiled and then put my head back down on Red's chest only meaning to stay warm, but I must have fallen back asleep. I awoke this time to my ears being rubbed I was about to pull away and tell him to stop when he started rubbing a little harder. He must have know I was awake then. It was all I could do not to start purring. Pika work up and looked at me saying “Emmie why is your face so red are you sick or something?” I shook my head making Red's hand fall from my head to my shoulder. I looked up at him then down at Pika. I smiled to my self as I started to rub his ears like Red did mine. He melted in to my hand as soon as I started.  
I leaned down and whispered in his ear “Payback.” Red looked down then said “I am fine with this, but are you planing on spending all day sitting here on my lap? Like I said I really don't mind at all...” I looked up from my payback and blushed did he really just say that? I then heard a small voice say “Emmie is that really you?” I looked around not knowing were the voice had come from. I looked down next to me and saw my belt with my Pokeballs on it. I pulled them off and made them big sending out my Snivy and Growlithe that I had hatched from an egg when I was ten years old.  
Snivy was the one who had said my name she was always more shy then Growli. They were both staring at me and Red I blushed remembering our position. I stood up and hugged both my Pokemon close. I was crying as I said “I am so sorry I lost you I can't remember anything other than we were up here training.” Growli licked my face saying “It's okay we know you would never leave us. We are just glade you are safe, with your um friend here.” I blushed even more and said “Well um he kind of caught me I am well I guess you could say I am a Pokemon now...” At this they both let out sounds of shock then Snivy asked “So then you can understand what we are saying like all of it not just parts?!” I nodded and they both said after sharing a look “This does not change a thing we are still your Pokemon even if you are one of us now!”  
I started to sob as they said this Red held me close and said “Shh it's okay don't cry sweet heart...” I looked at him and he asked “Can I ask what they said I got your side, but not theirs.” I told him and he looked at down at my Pokemon saying to them “You two are truly great Pokemon you are the reason I love Pokemon the way I do!” I looked at him smiling.   
My life was changing so much, but I have a feeling it was all going to work out in the end.


	5. Your Such A Cheater!

Emmie's Pov-

It's been two days since I found Growli and Snivy. There was a huge snow storm those tow days so we had to stay in the cave the hole time. Today is the first day it has kind of let up, but it's supposed to start again tonight. Red is worried we are running short on food and supply’s he keeps saying “We don't know how long this storm will last and I want to take advantage of it letting up to go get some stuff.” I looked over at him from my place by the fire with Growli.   
“If you are going I want to go as well. I have been trapped in here for two days I can't stand it any more! I mite explode if I don't go some where else.” Red not even looking away form his map said “I have been here for the same amount of time as you and I am not about to explode.” Then he was suddenly right by me. His voice was super deep and kind of seductive as he said “Plus I don't want to let anyone else see how cute you are and have them try to steal you from me. You are mine after all no matter how much you don't want to admit it...” He started to rub my ears as he said this causing me melt and Growli to chuckle.    
I was blushing like crazy now and  Red was laughing because he thought he had won. I got a hold of my self and pulled away and said “What if I stay in my Eevee form no body will know that I am human then. They will just think I am an Eevee with blue eyes. Please I really want to go I will be a good Pokemon I promise!” I could tell by the look on his face that he had not thought of this. I started to smile knowing that I had stumped him. He looked down at me and said “The answer is still no and I don't care what you say you are not coming. I don't want anything to happen to you... because you are special to me.”   
Did he really just say that? Growli was looking away, but I could tell she was smiling. I head Red call out Venusaur and Charizard. I wonder why he call them both out, then it hit me to late for me to run or do anything. “Saur use sleep powder on Emmie please and then make sure she stays here and is safe well I am gone.” I stared at him in surprise and he smiled at me sweetly. I started to say “Red that's not far I want to go. And that's cheating using Venusaur!” But before I could finish Venusaur had covered me and Growli with sleep powder causing both of us to fall fast asleep.   
I woke up cause it was getting really cold. I looked around and was panicking for a second because I could not hear, see, or smell Red in the cave other than what was lingering on me and our stuff. Then I remembered that he had Venusaur put me to sleep so he could go to town. I looked around as saw Venusaur sitting by the entrance to the cave the fire from earlier was no longer burning that's why it was so cold now.   
I stood up and stretched causing Venusaur to look over at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled and said “Hey it's not me you should be mad at I only fallowed orders.” I sighed and said “Ya I know I just really wanted to go and it's not far that he used you to make me stay.” He sighed and said “Ya I know I did not really want to stay either, but that's how it happens.” I looked at him and smiled a little saying “Sorry Venusaur I did not think of it that way...”  
He smiled back saying “It's okay don't worry about it and you can call me Saur.” I nodded and then turned to Growli shaking her a little saying “Time to wake up. I am going to freeze if you don't start the fire up again.” Saur and Snivy chuckled as Growli slowly opened one eye and yawned saying “But I don't want to get up I am still sleepy...” I smiled at her and said “Once you get the fire going you can go back to sleep I promise.” She smiled up at me wagging her tail and she turned to the logs and used ember to light them again. The cave started to heat up right away. I grabbed the blanket from my bag and rap it around Growli, Snivy who had walked over to us and me. I turned into my Eevee form and we all snuggled up by the fire and fell asleep again.   
I jumped up from my sleeping position I had heard someone or something moving just out side the mouth of the cave. I walked over slowly seeing that Saur was still asleep. I sniffed the air and then jumped again this time out of excitement. I turned human and ran as fast as I could to the entrance and out into the snow. The storm was starting up again. I could not see that far in front of me, but my sense of smell was telling me right were to go. 

Red's Pov-

I feel kind of bad for making Emmie stay behind, but it really was to keep her safe. I don't want her to get hurt be it in Pokemon or human form.  I know she is going to be mad, but I hope she like the new stuff I got her. (The picture from the beginning the jacket and scarf.)   
I can't see anything in this storm, but Char was starting to have troubled flying so I had to have him land and return. I know we are close to the cave I just don't know how close. I think it should be right ahead of me like two minutes away maybe less.  
I had walked for about a minuet when I saw a brown flash and was tackled to the ground. I looked up and saw a surprisingly happy Emmie looking down at me. She was sitting on my chest/stomach. Her ears were flopped over partly in her face and I could feel her tail waving back forth like crazy. I smiled up at her as she just sits there looking at me. Then I started to sit up causing her fall on to my lap. She is looking down, but I can see the slight pink tint to her cheeks.   
I looped one arm around her back and the other under her legs. I started to walk the way I had seen her running from. She looked up at me still blushing and said “I am still not happy about you leaving me behind. And just so you know you are such a freaking cheater!  I am coming next time no matter what you say.” I looked down and asked “Are you done now? I have something for you just so you know cause I felt bad for leaving you here and 'cheating'. I left you here to keep you safe and because I had to make a call and I did not want him to know about you.”   
We had made it back to the cave now and Saur looked at me as if saying “Sorry she got out with out me knowing...” I just shook my head and said “I know and it's fine if Emmie had not ran out when she did I would still be out there.” Emmie looked at me and then said “So do I get my present now or do I have to wait again?”   
I smiled and said “No you can have it now. I hope you like it... I saw it and thought you mite like it.” I handed her the box and when she opened it her face lit up. She made a cute squeaking noise and kind yelled “Thank you sooooo much I love them!”  I smiled as she pulled the jacket on and raped the scarf around her neck. “I am glade you like them I thought you would seeing as you aren't really dressed for the snow.” I looked over to see Growli watching us with a smirk on her face. 

 Emmie's Pov-

Red was looking over at Growli who was smirking at us. I blushed and looked down then a thought hit me. “Who is 'he' and why don't you want him to know about me? Are you ashamed that I am your well.......... Pokemon...?” Growli could tell that I was upset and she jumped up and walked over nasalizing her face on my lag well saying “Don't worry hes a boy. They are all stupid. We can all tell that he likes you and you like him!”   
I blushed even deeper and looked down saying “Shh shut up!” Red was looking down at me and Growli he said “I am not ashamed of you at all and I don't think of you as just my Pokemon..... you are....... well your also one of my friends. The reason I don't want him to know about you is because then he will want to..... well lets just say that he is kind of  a player. I just don't want you to get hurt by him...”   
I smiled and said “Oh well okay then.” He looked back at me and said “So what was Growli say that got you all flustered?” Pika who had been laying on Red's shoulder said “You mite as well tell him we all know he likes you and that you likes him.” I glared at the Pikacuh and then looked at Red saying “She was just being a butt head and so we Pika because I know you are going to ask.” They both looked at me then went back to the fire.   
I walked over to were Snivy was and sat down. Red walked over and sat with me putting an arm around me pulling me closer. I sighed and leaned into him. Then I got a very tricky idea. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes and said “Could I see you Xtransceiver please I want to ask the professor a question, but I don't have one to call him with.” He looked down and said “Uh sure here do you know how to make calls and all that?”   
I nodded and took it I looked through the resent calls and then hit the one that said Oak. I got up and walked to the entrance of the cave. Oak picked up and said “Hello Red what can I do for you? Oh well hello there Emmie. Is everything okay why are you calling from Red's number.” I looked back over my shoulder making sure Red had stayed by the fire with the others. He was not even looking at me I was in the clear. “Do you know who Red would have called and talked to, but not told about me because he thought that he was a player?” He looked at me confused for a minute then smiled and said “The only person I can think of is Green. They have know each other since they were kids and Green I known as kind of a player. Why do you ask?”   
I smiled and said “No reason I was just wondering. All right well thanks for the help and let me know if you hear anything else.” I smiled and hung up before he could say anything else. I walked back over and sat back down saying “Thanks for letting me use that.” He smiled and said  “Ya no problem.” I looked down and said  “Sooo who is Green and why did you have to talk to him today?” Red looked over at me and I could tell I was in trouble.


	6. An Unexpected Visitor.

Emmie's Pov-

I heard Pika sigh and say “Why could you not just drop it you are in trouble now!” I looked down at the small Pokemon cuddled up with Growli. I was really starting to worry now. I looked up as I heard Red clear his throat. I wish I had not because he really looked scary. His red eyes were a very deep color almost a blood color. I tried to look down, but he grabbed my face forcing me to make eye contact.   
“Where did you hear that name? Who told you.” His voice was very deep, but that's not what really scared me. What scared me was that the entire time his voice was calm, but very demanding. I was staring at him trying not to start shaking. There was a pop sound and suddenly I was In my Eevee form. Red looked down shocked and I took that opportunity to get away. I climbed up one of the walls that had a ledge way out of his reach.  
I had my ears pressed to my head and and my tail covering my face. I heard Red stand up and walk over. He called up to me “Get down here right now we are not done with this conversation.” His voice was still the same causing me to shake even more. I heard him sigh and then his voice was really calm and not scary. “Listen I am sorry I snapped please come down.” I looked over the edge at him and then was hit with a red light. I was suddenly in a cramped place that was dark. I tried to push out and get out but no matter what I did I could not get out. I heard Red's muffled voice say “I will let you out, but only if you promise to tell me who told you.”  
As suddenly as I was returned I was again sent out. I sat there with my back to Red so I was facing Growli and Pika who were sitting by the fire. I could tell that they were trying not to laugh. I felt Red right behind me I just kept looking forward. Then he cheated again he started to rug my ears softly and slowly at first. It was all I could do to keep ignoring him. Then when that did not work he started to get faster and not as soft. I held out for about fifteen second and then I just collapsed into his hand.  
I heard him laughing as he reached down and picked me up with his free hand, but I could not do anything because he was still rubbing my ears. He walked over to the fire and sat down still holding me, but no longer rubbing my ears. I glared up at him as he said “All right now be a good girl and tell me how you found out about Green.” He was looking at the fire and his face was one of satisfaction. I sighed knowing he was not going to give up until I told him. So I guess he won this fight. I switched back to my human form and with how we were sitting before this landed me in Red's lap. I looked up at him blushing and tried to slide over and off his lap but he still had a arm rapped around me so I was not going anywhere. He still had the stupid smirk on his face.   
I turned so that I was facing the fire as I said “Well when I call professor Oak earlier I asked him who he though it would be and he said the only one he could think of was Green.... Please don't be mad at me I just I wanted to know. If you had just told who it was I would not have gone behind your back and asked Oak who he was.” I heard him sigh again I looked up at him and he looked a little hurt. He was looking back at me and said “I did not tell you because like I said I did not want him to hurt you. He can be a really dick and so can his Eevee.” I looked at him and asked “So he has an Eevee as well?”   
He nodded and said “Ya he hatched his from an egg when we were little. His Eevee is always a dick to any girl who gets at all close to Green. And Green just does not care he, flirts with girls no matter what.”  
He really does sound like a dick. Suddenly the Xtransceiver started ringing Red looked down and said “Who is calling at this time that I would not have their number?” He answer the call and there was no video at first so Red asked “How is this and how did you get my number?” As he asked this the screen turned black then a guy appeared. Red was glaring at the screen over my head because I was still sitting on his lap. The guy on the screen had sandy blondish brown hair.  
The guy on the screen said “Hey I got a new Xtransceiver and wanted to give you my new number.” The guy who was talking had not been looking at the screen as he talked so he did not see Red glaring or me sitting on his lap before tuning to my Eevee form. He now turned back and said “So anyway I was going to come up that way to do some training would it be cool if I just crashed with you well I am up there?” As he said this he finally looked up at the screen to see Red glaring at him. I could hear the smile in his voice as he said “I will take that as a yes! Great I will see you soon!” And with that he hung up.  
I jumped off of Red's lap landing right next to him. I switched back to human and looked over asked “So... does he do that a lot?” Red turned to took at me as he said “Not really he won't admit it, but he really hates me being up here. He worries about me being here by my self with only my Pokemon. Well that was before you came along.” He smiled as he said the last part looking over at me. I smiled back and then said “So uh when is he going to be here? And how are we going to explain the fact that I have ears a tail and oh ya I am also an Eevee?”   
Red looked over at me and said “Press your ears to your head and put your hat on.” I did as he said my ears were covered perfectly. He looked down and said “Okay now try pressing your tail to your back or rap it around our waist.” I looked back at my tail and then shivered as it lifted my shirt and tucked to my back. I pulled my shirt back down and then stood up doing a spin and asked “So what do you think?” I looked down at Red and saw him blush for a split second before he said “You look super cute even with out the tail and ears. But you were not asking about that were you? You look fine if I did not know better I would think you had no tail and ears.”   
I smiled and said “Thanks and I am glad that this works cause I would have goon crazy if I had to stay in Eevee form the entire time.” Red nodded then said “I am glad as well. But I am not going to lie I would have been happy if you were in Eevee form cause then he would not be able to flirt with you.” I looked at him confused then understanding I started to blush. He does not want anyone else to be flirting with me.   
I leaned down and softly kissed his cheek causing him to blush deep red. Pika and Growli started to chuckle as they looked over. Snivy who was sitting on the other side if the fire said “Ah so sweet.” I smiled at them and the squeaked as Red pulled me back down so I was ones again sitting in his lap. I looked up at him and said “You know that you won't be able to do this well Green is here right?” He smirked and said “The last time I cheeked I was your master not the other way around. There fore I can do what ever I like even when Green is here.” I heard three little chuckles from the Pokemon sitting around the fire. I reached behind me softly hitting Growli causing her to jump. Pika and Snivy started to laugh harder.  
“Well now I see why you like being up here all alone. If I had someone that cute I would want her all to my self as well.” I jumped as the voice came from the cave entrance. I tired to stand up or even just slide over, but like always Red held me in place on his lap not letting me move. I looked over and saw the same guy from the video call with a Eevee sitting on his shoulder. Red Turned his head slightly and said “Back off she is not interested.”   
I looked back at Red and saw that he had that same scary look on his face as before. I looked down knowing that if I was not careful I would shift. I heard Green laugh and looked over seeing that he was now right behind us I jumped and this time I was able to get out of Red's grip. I slid over and staying close to Red, but no longer sitting on his lap. Pika walked over and sat on my lap whispering to me “Watch out for that Eevee like Red said he is a dick. He does not like anyone getting close to Green, especially girls.” I nodded and started to rub his ears softly.   
Growli walked over so that she was sitting on my right side and her head was resting on my lap right by Pika. I looked over and saw that Red was still glaring at Green who was looking down at me and smiling. Snivy sighed then said “This is to much for me I am going to take a nap in my Pokeball call me when they are gone or there is something interesting happening.” I giggled and Red looked over as Snivy went back into her Pokeball.   
From what he had seen of her and I had to told him he said “I am surprised she stayed for so long. You said she does not like new people right?” I giggled again and said “Ya I think she is going to take a nap and only come out if I need and to eat. At least until they are gone.”   
I looked over my shoulder and said “By the way my name is Emmie that was my Snivy who went to take a nap and this is my Growlithe, Growli.” I smiled as I finished my introductions. Green smiled at me and said “That is a very pretty name for a very pretty girl. And if you don't mind me asking are those your only two Pokemon?”   
I smiled and shook my head saying “Thanks and no I don't remember much, but I know I have others they are just back in Unova with my mom I think. I kind of have amnesia I was lost out on the snow when Red uh saved me...” I added the last part because he looked at me like how do you not know. Growli waged her tail and gave a happy bark. I smiled at her and rubbed her head with my head that had moments before been rubbing Pika's.   
Green crouched down and said “She has a beautiful cote you must take good care of her.” He reached out to pet her and she jumped up turning so that she was facing him and growled softly as a warning. I looked over as I held her back and said “Sorry she kind of does not really like guys I can't really remember why, but I think it has to do with my dad.” As I said this Growli sat and placed her head on my lap again nudging my hand so I would keep petting her.   
I looked back at Red and saw the shock on his face for a second then he composed him self and said “Well it must be a good sing then that she likes me.” As he said this he started to pet her making her tail thump even more. I smiled at him and then looked back to Green hearing a voice say “You are such a dick Red. And you are such a suck up you stupid mutt.”   
With out even thinking I said “What the hell did you just say?” Both boys stared at me well Growli and Pika glared up at the Eevee sitting on Green's shoulder. Green looked from his Pokemon to me and then back. Red grabbed my free hand holding me in my place. Green looked back at me and said “I did not say anything what are you talking about? And this might sound wired but you look kind of cute when your mad.” I glared a him now and said “This is not the time and like Red said I am not interested.” That made him pause and his Pokemon growl at me. I felt Growli tense when he did this ready to go if the time came for a fight.  
 I looked down at her for a spit second and felt my hat leave my head and my ears pop up then flop back down. I looked down and saw the Eevee sitting there with it in his mouth. As he dropped it he said “I thought something smelled off about you. What are you some kind of half Pokemon freak?” My tail slipped down from behind my back and started to swish back and fourth. There was a soft pop as I landed on all four paws crouched and ready to fight.


	7. The Fight.

Emmie Pov- 

As I stood there crouched ready to fight I stared to growl softly. I heard Green say “What the fuck just happened?!” Growli was right by my side she was a lot taller then me, but she was also crouched and ready to fight. I was still glaring at the Eevee in front of me when I was picked up around my waist. I turned my head to glare at Red. As I did so I realized that it was not Red who grabbed me, it was Green.    
I started to squirm making the bell ring and Green hold on to me tighter. I yelled not even caring if he could understand me or not “Let go of me right now!” His Eevee stared at me, well he more glared at me as I said this. I kept squirming, but he just held me tighter and tighter. I did the only thing I could think of to get away, I bit down as hard as I could no the arm that was connected to the hand holding me.   
I heard Green yell as his grip loosened  on me. I jumped down and ran so that I was now hiding behind Red. “What the hell is wrong with you?! First you start shit with my Pokemon and then you bite me!” Green yelled as he held his hand.  Growli walked over to me and leaned down asking “Are you okay do you want me to kick his ass for you?” I smiled and said “No it's okay I can do it. But thanks.” Red glared over at Green and said “You truly are a dick. Could you not see that it was YOUR Pokemon who started the fight by glaring at her and then grabbing her hat. And then you being the dumb ass you are you went and grabbed her and then would not let her go. So before you go asking what is wrong with Emmie ask what is wrong with you and your Pokemon.”  
I slowly poked my head out from behind Red to look up at him. He looked down at me smiling and then he slowly reached down picking me up giving me time to pull away if I wanted. Red placed me down on his lap and started rubbing my ears softly. I sighed and leaned into his hands starting to purr. Growli walked back around and sat with her head on Red's lap so she was right next to me. Green stared at us and then said “So you found her sweet spot  is that how you made her fall for a dick like you. I will tell you what we have a battle and if I win she comes with me if you win she can stay with you.”   
I glared at him and started to growl as his Eevee who was no sitting on his shoulder said “What you scared he will lose? I hope you know that he wont keep you he will send you away. He already has me so why would he need another Eevee. And in your human form you look like  a freak so why would he want to see you.”   
Red looked down at me and I nodded. He then looked to Green and said “Alright your on Emmie vs your Eevee and when I win you have to leave.” Green smiled back with a cocky smirk he said “Alright your on. I just hope you are ready to say good bye to her cause I am not losing.”   
I stood up and stretched then I walked over to were the cave was more open so we could have our battle. Red walked over with Green and his Eevee trailing right behind. Eevee jumped down and trotted over so he was in front of me. Red said in a very official voice “This is a one on one battle. The battle will be over when one side can no longer battle. We have agreed to the conditions. Are you ready?” I looked up and nodded.  
I crouched down again ready to go and kick some ass. Green said “Alright lets go you can have first move.” Red looked at me and said “You want help or you got this?” I looked up and then  took a step forward to say that I could do it. Green laughed and so did Eevee who was now crouched as well. I had the first move so I thought over what I had learned and then used quick attack. I hit him hard and then jumped back ready for him to make his move. Green told him to use tackle and he did so, but I jumped at the last second.  
It went on like this for about  twenty minutes. I was starting to get tired, but so were Green and Eevee. I ran forward using take-down this time. I hit Eevee hard and he hit the wall I fell to the ground struggling to get up not knowing if I had to keep fighting or if he was down for the count. I slowly walked/limped over and saw that Eevee was passed out. Seeing this I fell to the ground it was done I had won. Green and Red walked over Red picked me up and started rubbing my ears. I wagged my tail very slowly and then I passed out. 


	8. A Dream?

-Right Before The Fight Ends-

Red's Pov-

Dame it what if she can't win, what is she loses, what if I lose her forever? As I thought this Emmie used take-down on Green's Eevee hitting him into the wall across from them. I stood still as I watched to make the call. I saw Emmie lip/walk over to where Eevee was laying. I walked over and saw that he was out cold.   
I leaned down and picked Emmie up I started to pet her head she wagged her tail for a second and then she fell asleep/passed out. Green was glaring at me as he picked up his Eevee who was still out cold. “You got lucky one more second and she would have been out. You would have lost I hope you know that. I will leave for now, but I will be back soon, I will be stronger and I will beat you.” I looked at the person for so long has been my rival and started to laugh. “Do you have any idea how stupid you sound? I believe that you will be stronger and all that crap, but you will never beat me. Now get the hell out of here you lost, remember?”  
He stood up and then walked out the entrance to the cave. Once I was sure he was gone I walked over to the fire that was now starting to die and sat down. I looked over at Growli and asked “Hey do you think you can get that going again? I don't want to move to much and wake her up. She fought hard she deserves to get some rest.” Growli looked at me for a second then walked over and used ember to start the fire again. I smiled at the Pokemon and said thanks. She walked over and placed her head down on my lap nudging my hand that was not on Emmie's head. I looked at her and said “Alright I get it I will pet you.”   
We sat there like that for who knows how long. I felt Emmie start to twitch in her sleep. I looked down at her and heard her softly whimper. I put my hand on her head again and as I did she started to whimper and twitch even more. “Hey it's okay you are safe. Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you...ever.” 

Emmie's Pov-

I opened my eyes all I saw was white and it was really cold. I looked around it was snowing and I was in the middle of the storm. “Where am I, what the hell is going on?”  I stood up and started walking. Right way I felt wired. I looked down and saw that I had no tail. I reached up to the top of my head feeling for my ears, but they where gone as well. Where are they, what happened? I reached to where my belt with my Pokeballs, but it was not there like my ears and tail. What the hell is going on? I head the sound of someone walking behind me so I turned, but there was no one there.  
I squinted my eyes trying to see the person I had heard behind me. “Hello? Who is there, can you help me, I think I am lost.” I heard the foot steps again and saw a figure start to appear from the snow. “Hello, my dear. You seem lost can I help you get somewhere? Or maybe I can offer you a warm place to stay well the storm clears.” As he walked up I saw that he was just a bit taller then me and about thirty-five years old if I had to guess.  
I looked at him for a second wondering what I should do. Then I felt a shiver run through my body. I guess that the man also saw this because he said “We are close to my cabin. The storm does not seem to be getting any better. So for now why not rest and warm up a bit.” I shivered again and said “Uh sure thank you, but could you help me with something first. I lost my belt that has my Pokeballs on it. I don't remember where they are, but I need to find them.” He smiled at me and said “Yes that is no problem, but first let us go to my cabin to get you warmed up.”  
I fallowed him as he walked. We had walked for about fifteen minutes and then I saw his cabin. It was huge I have no idea how I missed it when I was wandering around. The cabin was really big and I could see smoke coming out of the chimney. There was a soft glow in the window that looked like both fire and candle light. I shivered again thinking of how warm it must be in there. We walked up the front porch and the man opened the door. I felt a warm blast of air as he pushed it open more. I walked in after him and immediately felt warmer.   
He walked out of the room and I stayed back standing by the fire it felt really good. He walked back in with a blanket and a steaming cup of something warm. He smiled at me as he set the cup on the coffee table and walked over draping the blanket over me. I smiled back and said “Thank you sir. This is very kind of you.” He shook his head and said “Please call me Dr. Anderson. And it is no problem dear. I do not get may visitors because it is always so stormy and cold up here. The only time I have visitors is when trainers like your self.”  
I nodded as he waked out of the room and got another mug that was also steaming. He sat down in the arm chair close to the table and the fire. I walked over to the table and grabbed the mug the he had brought in earlier. I raped my hands around it absorbing the heat for the mug. I took a sip of the warm liquid that I could now tell was hot chocolate. It was really warm and had a slight hint of vanilla. I looked out the window only to see white. “The storm has gotten worse I am glad I am out of it. Thank you again for letting me come here. I just realized that I have not told you my name. I am so sorry that is so rude of me. My name is Emmie Harris I am a Pokemon trainer. It is very nice to met you.” Dr. Anderson smiled at me and nodded.   
I took another drink of my hot chocolate it was so warm and tasted really good as well. We sat in silence for a bit I was starting to feel warm again as I finished off my hot chocolate. I took one last big drink and then it was gone. I set my mug down and as I did the doctor got up taking it and refilling it with another steaming cup. I looked up as he handed it to me and said “Thank you very much. This is very good by the way. Do you put vanilla in it?” He smiled at me kindly and said “Thank you that is very kind of you to say. And yes I add a splash of vanilla...and a little something else that is a family secret...”  
I knew I tasted vanilla, but what was the family secret he was talking about. I took a drink of my now full mug and then set it on the table again. “I think I should start looking for my belt soon before the snow covers them completely.” I looked out the window again and saw that the sow was blowing even harder. I looked back at Dr. Anderson and saw that he was looking at me. I looked down grabbing my mug and took another drink. I was really warm now and I was starting to get kind of tired if it was going to look I had to do it now.   
I set my mug down on the table and stood up from my seat by the fire. I took the blanket off from around my shoulders and placed it on the empty chair in the room. I stretched and said “Again thank you for helping me and letting me warm up. But I really need to get going so that I can find my belt like I said.” I smiled as I started to walk to the door. I heard a small pop and turned to see a Pokemon standing by the doctor. Before I could ask anything he said “I am sorry my dear, but that will not be happening you see I have given you some sedatives that will be kicking in any time now. But until then I have my Hypno put you to sleep.”   
As he said this I reached for the door handle, but before I could reach it I felt my body get really heavy I leaned back against the wall so that I wouldn't fall on my face. I was struggling to keep my eye open as I saw Hypno and the doctor walking over. The doctor reached down and lifted my chin with his hand making me look up at him. “I will be really sad if this does not work. You are cute and special as is, but if this works you will be even cuter and even more special.” As he said this it was all I could do to keep my eyes open. The last thing that I heard was  the doctor telling Hypno to put me to sleep.

Red's Pov-

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I heard a pop and Emmie was sitting by my side in her human form. She was shaking a bit and her head was hanging down her ears where flopped down and her tail was raped around her so that it sat in her lap. I sat up and tapped her shoulder. “Are you okay you were whimpering and twitching in your sleep. Where you having a bad dream or something?”   
As I asked this she turned to me with tears in her eyes and said “I....I think....I remembered who did this to me...I was wondering through the snow, but I had no tail or ears and my Pokeballs where still gone.  There was this man and he took me to his cabin to warm up....I...I was at his cabin and he gave me a drink, but I wanted to go and find my Pokemon. He used some kind of drug to put me to sleep and then he made his Pokemon put me to sleep... After that I woke up so I don't know if it was a dream or a memory.”  
I pulled her into a hug hoping to make her stop shaking so much. “Hey it's okay I won't let him hurt you again, even if that was just a dream.” I leaned down so that my head was resting on hers. She was not shaking as bad, but I could still feel her shaking a little.  
As I sat there holding her Growli and Snivy walked over to the two of us. Snivy weaved her way up so that she was sitting on Emmie's lap and Growli nudged her hand trying to get her to look at her. She looked down at them and then picked Snivy up hugging her and  patted Growli's head. The next thing I knew Pika was wiggling his way up into her arms as well. I smiled seeing that she was no longer shaking. 

Emmie's Pov-

We sat there me holding Snivy and Pika for what felt like hours, but was probably about thirty minutes. I was starting to fall asleep because I was so warm leaned against Red all cuddled up with my Pokemon and Pika. As my eyes fluttered shut soon I was woken up by the sound of Red's Xtransceiver ringing. I sighed and looked up at him wanting him to make it stop.   
He smiled at me and said “I will get it just go to sleep and just don't worry about it.” I smiled and leaned my head into his side again closing my eyes. Even though my eye were closed I listened to the conversation. As the ringing stopped I heard Red ask “What do you want now Green?” He did not sound at all pleased to be hearing from him so soon.   
I heard a chuckle from the other end as Green said “Hey that's not nice. I was calling to see if you and Emmie would like to accompany me to the hot springs. I stopped by the mart on my way home and they had a drawing. Needless to say being as great as I am I won.” As he said this both Pika and I started to laugh. Red looked down at us and then also started to laugh.   
Hearing this Green asked “What the hell is so funny? I am trying to be nice and ask you two to come with me to a hot spring to relax and just get away. But no you two just laugh at me.” I sat up a little so that I was in the frame for the video and said “I am sorry I did not mean to laugh. It is very nice of you to ask us to come with you. I have never been to a hot spring before so-” Before I could say anything else Red had covered my mouth with his hand.  
I looked up at him, but he was not looking at me. He was glaring at Green as he said “You are such a perv the only reason you are asking us to come is because you want to see Emmie in a swim suit. There is no way we are coming to that place with you.” As he said the first part I blushed and then he said we where not going. I tried to pull away, but he kept him hand over my mouth. I tried to get him to pull his hand away by licking it, but that did not work so I started to bit down on it. As I did this he kept his face straight because Green was stuttering trying to defend him-self. Not hard enough to break the skin, just hard enough to get him to let go. When I did this he let out a yelp of pain pulling his hand away for my mouth.   
I puled the Xtransceiver out of his hand and said to Green “Thanks for inviting us just send Red the info and we will be there soon!” Before he  or Red could say anything I hung up. I knew I was in trouble as I set Red's Xtransceiver down and looked up at him. He was not looking at me at all he was looking at the fire instead. I looked down and said softly “I am sorry I just never went to a hot spring before and it just sounds fun... And I was thinking about getting a new suit...seeing as I don't have one with me...” I could feel him looking down at me so I looked up. He had mixed look of concern, smugness, a little anger and something I could not quite place.   
I wanted to look away, but I could not. He looked away for a second and then back as he said “I understand that, but he is a perv. Also what are you going to do about your ears and tail? If people see them they will ask questions you know. What would you do if someone saw you that you knew before this happened? What would we say if people saw you shift?” I just stared at him not able to say anything as he said this.   
We sat there for a few minutes just staring at each other. Growli who and been sitting with her head on my lap looked up at me and said “Maybe if you try hard enough you could make your  ears and tail vanish. Then you won't have to worry about people at the hot springs seeing them. If anyone could pull it off it would be you!” I smiled at her as Pika nodded and said “Yeah you are like totally strong and like the most determined person or Pokemon I have ever met.”  I smiled at him as well now and nodded.  
Red was looking down at the three of us as if to ask, what are you guys talking about? I looked up at him and then stood up still holding Snivy and Pika. I set both of them down before walking off to the side. “What are you doing?” Red asked as I stood there with my eyes closed and my hands in fist at my side. I just ignored him for the time being and focused on tuning every one and every thing out. Soon I could not hear anything, but the slow and steady beat of my heart   
I stood there like that for I have no idea how long. Then suddenly I heard a pop much like when I shit to and from Eevee form, but a little different somehow. I opened my eyes and looked down behind me and saw that my tail was no longer there. Before I could reach for my head Red was by my side grabbing my hand spinning me around then he pulled me into a tight hug. All I could do was laugh it had worked my tail and ears were gone. Through the laughter all that Red was able to say was “How did you do this?” I smiled and said “All I had to do was really focus on tuning everything out other than that I am not sure, but I think it is kind of like shifting between my other two forms as well...... Sooo  does this mean that we can go to the hot springs now that I can make my self look normal?” He looked down at me as I said this. From the look on his face I could tell that he was about to argue. I looked down at the fire not wanting to argue with him.  
Before He could say anything his Xtransceiver started ringing we both looked at it and saw that it was Green calling again. He sighed and picked it up. “What do you want this time?” I looked at the screen and saw that Green was sitting in what looked like a hotel room. He smiled at Red and said “Well I thought I would call you back seeing as Emmie said that you would be coming and you needed directions.” As he said this he looked over at me. I smiled and said “Thanks do you think you could like send them to us in message form, unless you have something that I could right with.” I looked at Red as I said the last part. He just shook his head and said “Fine yes I will wright it down you get everything ready to go.”   
I smiled up at him and then started to jump up and down. I ran over to the fire and packed up all of the stuff around there then I started to pack up our other stuff. Growli walked over and said “So were going to the hot springs?” I smiled and said “Yep we are it is going to be so fun. I can't wait.” As I said this there was another pop like when my tail and ears disappeared. I looked down and saw my tail was back and it was swishing back and forth super fast.   
“Good to know if I get to excited I will shift back to my combo form or whatever you want to call this.” I looked back at Growli who was trying not to laugh at me. I looked over to where Red was writing  down the directions. I smiled and walked over after he hung up I sat down with him and said “Thank you so much for saying yes. This is going to be so much fun.” He smiled at me and said “You know I think you look cuter with your tail and ears. And the only reason I am doing this is because I don't want you to sit here and pout. Pules it would not be to bad to get away for a bit.” I sat there for a second and then jumped up again saying “Okay lets go like I said I need to get a new swimsuit.” Red sighed and then stood up pulling me with him. We walked to the cave entrance where Charizard was now standing. Red climbed up and then turned back saying “Are you coming or not?”  
-Right Before Leaving-

Red's Pov-

I could not help, but smile at Emmie she was so ecstatic about going. “You know I think you look cuter with your tail and ears. And the only reason I am doing this is because I don't want you to sit here and pout. Pules it would not be to bad to get away for a bit.” And I also can't wait to see you in a swim suit. Was my thought as we got ready to leave for the hot springs. I let Char out and then climbed on reaching out to pull Emmie up with me.  
This is going to be a long, but entertaining weekend. Long because I have to deal with Green all weekend. And entertaining because one I get to see Emmie in a swimsuit and two I also get to see Emmie ignore Greens flirting. “Alright lets get going so that we can get there before it gets dark.” As I said this Char took off into the sky causing Emmie to rap her arms around me tight. “Hey it's alright nothing will happen just hold on tight and we will be there soon.” Emmie smiled at me and said “Okay. And thanks again for saying yes.” The next thing I knew she was laying her head on my back sound asleep.


	9. Hot Springs!!!

 

-At The Hot Springs-

Emmie's Pov-

 I looked around after we landed this place is beautiful. “When are we supposed to meet Green? He was already here right?” I looked at up at Red and he just shrugged and said “He should be here. He said that he cheeked in right before calling us to give us directions. Do you think I should call him and find out where he is?” I looked around again and then saw three people walking in our direction. One I knew right away because I had seen him just a few hours ago. The other two where unfamiliar to me, but they looked a little similar. 

Green walked up to us with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back at him and then said “Thanks for inviting us to come here. You must be the owner of this beautiful place. Thank you so much for having us.” The [younger of the two women](http://livedoor.blogimg.jp/sokudokuex/imgs/7/c/7c556125.jpg) (her boobs are not that huge )  smiled at me and said “Thank you that means a lot to us. My name is Amanda and this is my mother [Sarah](http://jrafanan.files.wordpress.com/2011/10/cubedcursedcurious04-51.jpg) (that is how she looks for the most part just no gun).” I nodded and said “It's nice to meet you both.” I looked up at Red who was still glaring at Green. I elbowed him lightly in the side and as if to say “Be nice and say thank you.” He looked down at me and then back up at the Amanda and Sarah saying “Like she said thanks.” I smiled and chuckled a little thinking 'Yeah I got him to say thanks to them!' 

I saw Green looking at us and smirking then he looked over at the two hostess and said “Well I bet you two are ready to check out the hot springs and get all settled into your rooms. I'll show you where we are staying.” I smiled at him and grabbed Reds hand pulling him with me so that I would not have to wait for him. As we walked into the resort I could not help, but stop in my tracks. This place was huge and it looked like we where the only ones here. 

Red's Pov-

'I have a wired feeling about this, it's like I have seen the that girl Amanda before. And knowing Green he has some kind of plane.' I glared at Green as I thought this he was glaring at me as well. The next thing I knew Emmie had elbowed me lightly and was looking at me as if to say “Say thank you and be nice.” I looked for her to the two hostess and said “Like she said thanks.” Emmie smiled and giggled I have no idea why, but it made me smile none the less. I looked back to the younger of the two women still trying to place her. She was looking at me until she saw me looking at her and then she looked down blushing. 'What is that all about?' Then I felt Emmie grab my hand to pulling me along to as we walked into the resort.  
She stopped dead in her tracks as soon as we walked into the hotel area. “This place is bigger than it looks. Are we the only ones here?” Green turned and said “Yeah this place is not that well know, but they are great. The food and hot springs here are out of the world.” I nodded and looked down at Emmie who was smiling ear to ear. Green sighed and said “Are you two coming or are you just going to stand there? Fallow me to our room, this way. And before you say anything there is a divider in the room.” I nodded and started walking again this time I was the one pulling Emmie instead of her pulling me.

Emmie's Pov-

Red started pulling me behind him like I had done before to him. I was still looking around as we walked to our room so I did not notice that Red had stopped tell I ran into him. I looked up my face bright pink with blush. I heard a familiar laugh from the room we where now standing in font of. Green was also laughing at me well Red looked down at me with a slight blush on his face. As Green opened the door to what I am guessing is our room because after he did his Eevee hoped up onto his shoulder still laughing.   
I glared at the stupid Pokemon as he said “Well glad to see you are even clumsy in that form as well.” I growled softly at him not knowing if Sarah or Amber where near. Pika who had been sitting on Red's shoulder now jumped to mine. He glared at Eevee as well as he said to me “It's not worth it and remember that if you get to worked up-” Before he could finish there was a pop and my ears and tail where back. My tail was swishing back and forth in a very agitated way.   
Eevee snickered and said “Well now I know how to make this weekend more fun. All I have to do is make you mad in front of one of those ladies and they will see you shift.” I glared at him, but before I could say anything Red grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the other side of the room where the divider was. I looked up at him as I said “What was that for I did nothing wrong it was him he started it.” Red put his hand over my mouth to stop me from talking and then I knew why. I heard Amanda's voice say “Dinner won't be ready for another hour and a half if you wanted to now would be a good time to go to the hot springs.” I could hear the smile in Greens voice as he said “Thank you very much  Amanda I think we will take advantage of that.”   
I heard the door shut and then Green walked in and said “Well that was close what...what happened one second you looked normal then the next you where standing there with ears and a tail again. You should be glad that Red heard her coming or you would have been busted.” I sat there looking down at the ground. My ears where flopped in my face and my tail was laying on my lap. “I am really sorry I just let my emotions get out of hand it won't happen again.” The next thing I knew Red was pulling me up by my hand saying “Come on go change so we have time to go and sit before dinner.” I looked up smiling my tail was wagging back and worth super fast.  “Okay I will be right back.” I grabbed my bag and ran to the bathroom to change.  
I opened my bag and pulled out my [suit that I had bought and the little cover up](http://www.polyvore.com/bikini_cover_up/set?id=123914690). I heard two giggles that I knew so well I looked over and saw Snivy and Growli staring at me. “Well what do you think?” I did a little spin so that they could get a better look. Snivy smiled and said “Emmie that looks great on you!” Growli snickered and said “You will get his attention with that that's for sure.” I blushed and said “That's not why I got it....well it kind of was....” There was a soft knock on the door as Green said “Hey hurry up were both ready to go. Oh and just so you know you can bring our Pokemon with you if you want to.”   
I opened the door and said “Alright alright I am ready lets go.” As I reached the door and was about to open it Red grabbed my hand pulling me back saying “Aren't you forgetting something?” I looked at him confused and asked “What are you talking about I have my suit on, a cover up and a towel for me Growli and Snivy if they get in. What else is there?” He shook his head and then grabbed my tail pulling just a little. “Are you forgetting that you have to hide these?” I bushed and then pulled my tail out of his hand. I looked up at him and said “You could have just told me you know.”  He smirked and said “Yeah, but that would not have been as much fun...” Pika, Snivy and Growli all chuckled as they walked over to us.  
I just closed my eyes and focused until I heard the sound that I was waiting for. I opened my eyes and saw Green just staring at me. I opened the door and steeling his words slightly I said “Hurry up were both ready to go. Oh and don't bring your dick of an Eevee.” I smile sweetly pick up both Growli and Snivy caring them out with me. I heard Red and Pika chuckling as they fallowed behind me. I heard Red say from behind me “You did not have to be so mean about that.” I turned so I was walking backwards. I smiled and said “I thought I was being nice. I thought of a lot worse things to call him.” Growli who had since jumped out of my arms and was now and walking laughed and said “Yeah I was surprised that was all you said.”  
As I turned around I walked right into Amanda. “I am so sorry I was not watching where I was going.” She smiled at me and said “It's no problem. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help you out.” After that she walked away. But as we kept walking I thought I heard her say something like “Why don't you watch where your going you stupid bitch.” I must have been hearing things she seemed to nice to say anything like that.   
We walked out to the outdoor hot springs and it was like everything here beautiful (the picture form the top is what they saw). I set Snivy down as I walked to the edge of the pool. Pika walked over and sat down next to Growli who was contaminating getting into the water. I smiled and walked over slipping the little dress I had on for a cover. I looked over at Red and saw him staring at me. I looked down blushing and asked “What is there something wrong?” He shook his head and said “Nope nothing wrong. If we don’t get in get in now tho we wont have much time before dinner.” I smiled and nodded about to step into the water when I heard Green walk in.   
I turned and smirked at him asking “What took so long slow poke?” He sighed and said “Sorry I am not as fast as you. I got grabbed to help Sarah out on my way here.” I chuckled and then said “Whatever lets get in so we can hangout before we have to get ready for dinner.” Both boys smiled and walked over sliding into the water. I slid in and immediately felt myself relax. Pika was walking around the edge of the pool far enough that he would not fall in. With an evil smile I grabbed him pulling him into the water. He looked up at me shocked as Red and Green both laughed. Pika looked to Red and then back at me saying “That was not nice. What if I did not want to get wet?” I smiled at him sweaty and said “I just wanted you to enjoy the water with us is that so mean?” He shook his head and then climbed out of the water to go sit by Growli again.  
We sat there just relaxing for I don't even know how long before Sarah walk out and said “I just thought that I would let you know that dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes. And Emmie just so you know I put something special for you to ware to dinner in your room. It's nothing much Amanda thought that it would look good on you.” I smiled at her and said “Thank you very much.” I climbed out and grabbed my towel rapping it around me then I grabbed another and picked up Pika who was still a little wet from me pulling him into he water. I raped my other towel around him carrying him back to our room as both Growli and Snivy fallowed behind.  
I walked into our room and to the area that was sectioned off seeing a red blob sitting on the little table in the room. I looked down at Pika who was still cuddled up in the towel and my two Pokemon. “Well lets see if this fits and how it looks.” I tossed my towel so that it landed on top of Pika causing him to yelp. I saw he start to squirm, but before he was out I said “Stay under there I am changing and there is no need for you to be out here.” Both Snivy and Growli chuckled well he just muttered under his breath. 

Red's Pov-

 After Emmie got out I sat there for a second knowing that she was going to the room to get changed. I slowly stood up and started the walk back to our room. Half way back to the room I heard a thud behind me. I turned to see Amanda sitting there with white towels sounding her. I walked over and said “Uh here let me help you with those.” She looked up at me and her face was very red and all she did was nod her head. I leaned down and started picking up some of the towels. I reached for a towel at the same time as Amanda causing my hand to brush hers. She squeaked and pulled her hand away turning more red if that could happen. Before I could say anything she grabbed all of the towels and walked into another room off of the hall. 

I just shook my head and started waking back to our room again. Before I got to the room I was once again stopped. Green was standing just outside of our room leaning against the wall. I knew the look on his face he was up to something. As I walked up to him he smirked and said “What would she say if I told her that you where flirting with the young hostess?” I glared at him as he said this knowing he was talking about me helping Amanda with the towels and her blushing like crazy. “You can tell Emmie what ever you want. I know her and she won't think any thing of it with out asking me about it first.” His face dropped as I said this because he knew I was right. I smiled knowing that I had won and ruined his plan.  
I pushed past him and walked into the room. Before I walked into the blocked off area I paused and said “Hey I am coming in are you dressed?” I heard a chuckle as she popped her head out saying “Yep your good to come in.” I smiled and walked in seeing first that Pika was sitting with a towel over his head and rapped around him. The second he say me tho he jumped out and ran over climbing up to sit on my shoulder. I rubbed his head and said “Hey Bud was she mean to you again? Or did you deserve it?” He looked at me and said “Pika pi pikachu.”  I looked at Emmie who giggled and said “He said 'No she was not being mean and no I did not deserve it.' I put that over his head so that he would not see me well I was changing.” I just shook my head.  
I then noticed what [Emmie was wearing](http://wallpaperscraft.com/download/anime_girls_surprisingly_kimonos_spring_cherry_12730/480x800)(that is what it looks like not what she looks like in it). I looked away not wanting her to think I was staring. I head her giggle before she asked “So what do you think? Is it to much or to short? I think it's a little short on me, but I don’t know...” I looked over at her again and saw that she was now looking down well pulling down on the end of her kimono. It was a little short on her, but I was not going to be the one to say that. So I just smiled and said “I think it looks great on you. And it's not that short really.” She looked up smiling and said thanks before going to the bath room to finish getting ready. 

Emmie's Pov-

 I walked out from behind the divider area to the bathroom so that Red could get dressed, but also so I could finish getting ready. Snivy stayed behind in the room laying on the bed about to fall asleep, but Growli fallowed me. I was trying to decide if I should put my hair up of not when I heard a knock on the door fallowed by Red saying “Dinner will be done in a minute lets go so we are not late.” I looked in the mirror and decided to leave my hair down. I walked out and said “I am ready lets go.” I looked down at Growli and said “I think you should stay here for now. We can go walk after dinner if you want tho.” She smiled up at me and said “I am holding you to that.” I patted her head and walked out with Red and Green. All of our Pokemon where staying in the room for now. 

We walked to the dinning area in silence as soon as we walked in my mouth started to water. There was so much food on the table. I looked over to where Sarah and Amanda where standing. “This all looks so good. And thank you for letting me ware this it is very cute.” They both smiled and said “Well don’t just stand there dig in.” I walked over to the table and sat down on one side and Red sat down next to me. Green, Sarah and Amanda sat on the other side. We all started eating and then Sarah said “Oh I almost forgot I have some tea that I was going to bring out for dinner. I will go grab that real quick.” She stood up and walked to the kitchen coming back with a large pitcher of tea. I smiled and thanked her as she placed a glass in fort of me.   
I took a sip of my drink and was not quiet sure what to think. I looked over at Red who was just sipping his glass and then to Green who was still stuffing his face with food. I took another drink this time a little bit bigger. It really did have a different taste to it, but it was kind of nice. I had soon finished my fist glass and was onto my second. My face was starting to feel a little warm, but nothing to bad. As I finished my second glass it was refilled again. I looked at Amanda she smiled and said “I am glade you like this it's our families secret recipe. If you want we can copy it down for you.” I nodded and then took another drink. A few minutes later both Amanda and Sarah got up and started to clear the table. It was a good thing to because right as they walked into the kitchen there was a very soft pop and my tail appeared, but only my tail no ears.  
I looked down seeing about half my tail sticking out and swishing back and forth slowly. I looked at the two boys sitting at the table with me. Neither one of them said a thing so I am guessing they did not hear. I grinned to my self and then looked at Red. He had on his jacket and tee shirt, but instead of pants he had shorts. I giggled and then slowly drug my tail across his lag that was showing. He looked at me and as he did I swished my tail back to my other side. He looked down and said “As much as I hope that was you doing that. At the same time I really hope that was not you...” I could not help it I started to giggle uncontrollably my tail started to swish back and forth faster, but still on the floor. Each time hitting Red as it passed him.   
Green who was on the other side of the table said “What are you two doing over there. You know what I don't think I want to know.” I smiled at him and said “Are you sure I could come over and show you if you want...” His face turned bright red, but before I could move to his side of the table Red grabbed my hand holding my in my place. I looked down at him frowning for a second and then I smiled. I giggled again and said “I see you don't want me to go over there cause you want me to stay over her with you...” My face felt really hot now and my head was spinning a little.   
I started to giggle again as I looked at Red and said “Did you know that I can change into a Pokemon. Oh and look I have a tail right now...But where are my ears?” I reached up to the top of my head noticing that they where not there. I looked over at Green and asked “Hey do you have a tail to.” I looked at Red and said “I know you don't have a tail, but that's okay cause your cute even with out one.” I looked to the table and saw my glass sitting there. I smiled and grabbed it taking another drink this time finishing almost the entire glass in one drink.  
As I set my glass back down I looked at Red again and said “I really like that we should get some more.” Then I heard the door to the kitchen open I looked over confused because it was not Amanda or Sarah walking in, [but another girl](http://www.cartoonleap.com/wp-content/gallery/july_2008/haruhi2_longhair.jpg). Red grabbed my tail making me squeaky. I looked over at him and he leaned over whispering in my ear “We are playing a new game called hide our tails from the new girl. If you win you will get a special surprise. Do you want to play?” I nodded and pulled my tail out from under his hand hiding it by rapping it around my waist.   
The girl walked over and said “Hello my name is Maggie. I am sure you met my mom and sister earlier. I am sorry if they did anything wired or rude. They can be kind of different to put it nicely.” I giggled and said “But you don't really look like them how does that work?” Red sighed and shook his head. She smiled at me and said “It okay I get asked that a lot. And yeah I know I look more like my dad.” Red nodded and said “Well it was very nice to meat you, but I think I should get her to bed before she hurts herself or brakes anything. I am really sorry about her she is not normally like this.” Maggie nodded and I sighed and said “But I don’t want to go to bed. And I promised Growli I would take her for a walk.” Red shook his head and said “Nope it's time for you to go to bed.” As he said this he stood up pulling me with.  
I looked over at Green and said “If you still want to know what we were doing find me latter.” I heard Red sigh and I looked up at him I smiled as we walked out and said “So what do I win I kept my tail hidden from her.” He looked down at me and said “I will tell you latter, but first you have to make it back to our room and get all ready to go to sleep then you will win alright.” I smiled and said “Alright this had better be a good surprise.” It did not take long to get to our room so as soon as we were there I took off the outfit that I had on for dinner I walked over to where my bag was and grabbed out my baggie tee shirt and shorts pulled them on.   
I turned to Red who was blushing for some reason (she may not understand, but i hope you do) and said “Alright do I win now?” He sighed and said “Not just yet you have to wait tell tomorrow and then you win. The last thing you have to do is go to sleep until morning.” I sighed and said “Fine, but only if you promise that you will still give me my prize.” He smiled and said “I promise that I will give you your prize tomorrow.” After that he walked out with Growli so I climbed into bed with Snivy. 

Red's Pov-

 'What has gotten into her she never acts like this.' I looked down at Growli who kept looking back at the room and whimpering. I bent down and patted her head saying “Hey she is fine I think she is just tired or something... And she has Pika and Snivy there if anything goes wrong.” She looked at me and then gave a happy bark and we started walking again. We walked outside for about two hour and then we started on our way back to the room. As we rounded a corner I was not really looking so I bumped into something or more like someone. When I opened my eyes Amanda was laying on top of me. I head her gasp as she said “I am so sorry I was not watching where I was going. Your not hurt are you? Did you hit your head?” I shook my head no and though 'Even though I did I am not telling you that. Pulse it can't be that bad.', but said “Nope I am good, are you okay?” She blushed and said “Yeah I am fine thank you. Um I should probably get up I must be really heavy...” As she sat up and off of me I sat up as well. 

I stood up and then reached my head out to help her up. She smiled and gabbed my hand so that I could help her up. I rubbed the back of my head I could feel a bump starting to form, I must have hit my head harder then I thought. I looked down at Amanda and said “Well I have to get going.... I should go cheek on Emmie and make sure that she is okay.” She nodded and said “Yeah I understand, but one thing real quick.” I looked down at her and the next thing I knew she was standing on her tiptoes kissing me. I was so shocked that it took me a second to pull away. I looked down at her, but before I could say anything she was gone. I looked down to where Growli was now glaring at me. I shook my head saying “I did not do anything wrong. She kissed me I did not kiss her.” She shook her head and then started to walk back to the room with me fallowing her.  
-Back In The Room-

Emmie's Pov-

I woke up slowly and my head kind of hurt. I looked down and saw that I was in the room and I had a tail, but no ears how is that. I looked at Snivy and Pika who where both still asleep I stood up and walked to the bath room rubbing my head as I walked. I heard some come into the room and I think it's Red. I turned and walked out, but not before making my tail disappear just in case it was not the guy's. I walked out of the bathroom to see Green standing there looking kind of lost and a little concerned. I walked over and said “Hey what has you looking all lost and concerned?” He looked down at me and said “I uh well I don't really know how to say this...” I looked at him 'I never noticed that he was so much taller then me.' (Emmie is about 5'4” and Red is 6'0” and Green is about 6'1” I made up how tall they are because I could not find it anywhere.) 

I shook my head to clear it and asked “What's the matter? I may not like you all the time, but your aren't that bad when you don't worry what people think about you.” He blushed a little as I said this. Then said “Are you feeling better? You where acting kind of wired before...But that's not really why I am here I wanted to tell you something important. When I was out on a walk I saw Red. He was uh er...” I waved my hand asking “He was...?” He looked over at the door and then back down at me saying “He was kissing Amanda...” I stared at him then stormed out of  the room not wanting to hear his lies any more. I was not going far seeing as I was still in my pajamas.  
 I was walking around the corner and ran into non other then Amanda. I looked down and mumbled sorry. I heard her chuckle so I looked up at her as she said “That's the second time someone has run into today. At least the other person who did was cuter then you.” I glared at her and asked “What the hell are you talking about?” She giggled and then said “Well I bumped into that cutie Red well he was walking. One thing led to another and we ended up kissing.” I shook my head and said “Yeah right that would not happen I know him. He is not that kind of guy.” She snickered and said “Well you must not know him that well because he did. Oh and just so you know I plan to make it happen again.” I stared at her shocked. I knew that if I did not get out of there she would see.  
I ran out of the door and into a [little garden area](http://s503513262.onlinehome.fr/wp-content/uploads/2014/05/I.jpg). I turned to make sure no one was behind me as I changed onto my full Eevee form. I ran and hid under one of the bushes not wanting anyone to find me or see me. I started crying, but if anyone heard walking by it would just sound like a Pokemon. I don't know how long I was out here, but I know it was long enough for me to stop crying or at least for tears to stop falling. I was trying to stop the sobs that where coming from my chest. I head a soft set of foot steps coming to where I was hidden. I tried backing up into the bushes more, but before I could Maggie appeared. She bent down and said softly “Hey their little one. Are you okay what's wrong, are you hurt?” I crawled out thinking I would make a run for it, but before I did she grabbed me lightly and placed me on her lap. She looked me over to make sure that I was not hurt. Once she was sure that I was good she started to pat/pet my head trying to calm me down.  
As she did I started to calm down I heard another set of foot steps and looked up. Standing in the doorway was Green. He walked over to us and said “I am glad you found her we have been looking all over for you. I hope you know he was really worried when he got to the room and you where gone.” Maggie looked over at him and said “You know this little one? I found her out her crying. I thought she was hurt or something.” I looked at Green and he nodded as if knowing that I was bagging him to not say it was me. He looked back at Maggie and said “Yeah, this little one is Red's newest Pokemon. She has a habit of running off. That's what the bell is for.” I slowly stood up and climbed to his lap. He looked down at me and then slowly rubbed my head. Maggie looked over at us and said “She seems to have calmed down do, you have any idea why she would have been so upset?” Green just shook his head no.   
I pawed his lag and he looked down I moved my head towards the door then looked up at him. He nodded and then picked me up looking over at Maggie he said “I am going to make sure that she gets back to the room. Thanks for finding her and calming her down.” She smiled and said “Yeah anytime I have always loved Pokemon. No matter how big or small. I get that from my dad he was always surrounded by them.” I heard Green chuckle as he said “Yeah I know how you feel. My grandpa is the same way.” I pawed his hand again and he looked down then at Maggie. She smiled and said “I think she wants to go so you better take her back.” She patted my head one more time and then walked back inside.  
As we walked back Green was muttering about how he was tired and me running away did not help. Once we got to the room I jumped down and walked to the bed where Snivy and Pika where now sitting up with Growli who immediately jumped down and said “Where did you go, you had us all worried sick.” I looked down and said “Sorry I did not want to make anyone worry I just need to get some air.” She nodded and then said “I am just glad your back safe.” She then nuzzled her face on mine. I smiled and the jumped on the bed hiding under the blankets. I started to fall asleep right away I was exhausted form crying.   
Before I was able to fall asleep I heard the door open and familiar foot steps. I poked my head out from under the blanket and saw his face right in front of mine. I yelped and hid under the blankets again. He did not even pull them off he just sat down and said “I was so worried about you. I had no idea where you had gone. All I knew was that when I left you where asleep when I came back you where gone. Please don’t ever do anything like that again.” I poked my head out again and this time he was looking down at the ground. I crawled out from under the blanket and sat down on his lap nudging his hand with my nose. He looked at me and then smiled rubbing my head. We sat like this until he said “SO are you going to change back so we can talk about why you ran off.” I shook my head and I heard him sigh.  
I looked up at Red and saw him rubbing his head. I am going to have to confront him at some point might as well do it now well I can still go somewhere if he gets upset or I do. I hoped off of his lap and closed my eyes knowing that I would have to focus to change back to any other form. The room was silent until the soft pop I had come to know well sounded. I opened my eyes and saw my tail laying across my lap. I felt my ears laying flat on my head because I was tired and still a little upset. Growli walked over and sat down on my lap. I looked over at Red and saw that he was looking at me. I looked over to where Green was, but he had left wonder when he did that. Red sighed again and said “So what happened to make you run out.” I looked down at Growli who had fallen asleep 'Lucky you get to sleep well I tell the guy who saved me and I think I am falling for that I know he kissed another girl.' I thought still looking down.    
I took a deep breath and said “I am sorry to have worried you. The the reason that I ran out was...because well first Green told me, but I did not believe him so I went out to get some air. When I was going around a corner I ran into Amanda. She told me that she had run into you and that....well that you had kissed her.” I kept my head down the whole time I said this. We sat there for what felt like forever, but was really only fifteen seconds or so. I felt the bed shift and the next thing I knew Red was lifting up my chin so that I was looking into his eyes. I could not look away even if he was not holding my chin because of the hurt in his eyes. He closed his eyes and said “Do you really think that I would do that I thought you would know me better then that. What happened was I walked around the corner and bumped into her and we both fell I helped her up and then she kissed me. Before I could say anything she was gone. I promise you that I did not kiss her once I realized whet was happening I pull away. Ask Growli she was there she saw it all and I even have bump form when I fell.” He took my hand and placed it on the back of his head where I could feel the bump that was quite big.  
My eyes got bigger and then I stated to tear up. “I...I knew you where not that way, but I just didn’t know what to think when they both told me... I had to get out of there our she would have seen.” He let go of my chin and wiped the tears from my face as he said “Shh it's okay now and it won't happen again so there is no need to cry alright?” I nodded and then could not help but yawn. He smiled and said “Lay down I can tell that your tired. I promise I won't go anywhere and I will be right her when you wake up.” I smiled and then yawned again saying “I will hold you to that and if your not I will beat you up.” After that I shifted so I was laying down Growli shifted and looked at me saying “I was sleeping why did you have to do that.” I smiled and said sleepily “I wanted to sleep to so shut up and come over here so we can go to sleep.” She gave a happy bark and crawled up to where I was and curled up into my chest, Pika and Snivy soon fallowed.  
-The Next Morning-

Emmie's Pov-

I woke up the next morning really warm. Rolled over slowly so that I was facing the other way or so I thought until I felt that falling feeling and this time it was for real. Before I could do anything I hit the ground with a soft thump. I looked up not understanding why it had happened until I remembered that we where not on the mountain we where at the hot springs. I sat up and saw that I Red was laying in about the middle of the bed, passed out with Pika laying in his arms. Growli and Snivy where laying about a me sized space from the edge of the bed. I sighed knowing that if I tried to climb back up there I would wake them all up. I changed to Eevee quickly and jumped back up crawling over in between where the four where laying. I fell asleep again quickly, but too soon I was woken up. I put my paws over my head and said “What I was sleeping.” Only it came out as “Vee Eevee.” I head a chuckle, but was shocked because it was a girly and one not one of the boys. I pulled my paws off and looked up to see Maggie standing there smiling.  
I hopped up with my tail wagging I looked down and saw Red still sleeping. I walked slowly over and nudged his face with my nose. He reached his hand up trying to push me away, but I hoped over it and then liked his face. After this he opened his eyes and smiled. Knowing that look I tried ran, as he reached out to grab me. But before I could make a run for it or he could grab me Maggie reached down and picked me up. I looked up at her shocked and then wagged my tail happily. Every time I wagged my tail it brushed against Maggie’s face. Therefor she started laughing and said “Stop I am ticklish.” I looked up at her and then shifted so that is was no longer hitting her face. She took a deep breath and said “My mom sent me in to wake you up and tell you that breakfast is almost ready. Also I made some Pokemon food so all of your Pokemon are free to come as well.   
I head Red mutter something like “Yeah well be out there soon thanks.” I smiled and hoped onto the bed walking back to where Red was now sitting up. Maggie smiled and walk out saying she was going to help her mom finish some stuff up. After the door closed Red grabbed me and asked “So it's okay for you to cheat, but not for me? And why are in this form?” I chuckled and the hoped over so that I was sitting next to him on the bed. There was a soft pop and I was sitting there with ears and a tail that was wagging happily. I smiled and said “I was not really cheating I just reacted fast and she helped me out. And if you have to know I rolled off the bed when I flipped over and did not want to wake any of you up so I shifted.” I shrugged as I said the last part, but Pika , Growli and Snivy thought I was really funny cause they were all cracking up.  
I glared at them then remembered that breakfast was about to be ready. I ran to the bathroom and changed. I ran back out and said “Come on I want to eat lets go.” Red smiled and said “Give me a minute I have to change. Then we can go, alright.” He hoped up to change and I sat down on the bed. I knew that I would have to get ride of my ears and tail soon so I closed my eyes and tuned everything out. There was another pop and my ears and tail where gone. I smiled and hoped up ready to go get food.   
Red walked back out and smiled then frowned and said “What are we going to do when we show up with only one Eevee. Maggie thinks that we have two. And then if you don’t show up they will wonder where you are. So how are we going to do this?” I looked at him concerned then said “Well if I go as an Eevee then we can just say that I am out for a walk. If I don’t go as an Eevee they will think that I ran off again. Crap I really wanted to eat some more of there really good food.... Fine I guess that I have to go as Eevee.” Red nodded and said “Alright I guess it's decided your going as an Eevee and we will say that your out on a walk or something.” I nodded then sighed I had just gotten back to this form and now I had to change back to Eevee.    
I sighed and sat on the bed so that when I shifted back I would not fall. I then let my self shift back to Eevee it was a lot easier then shifting to my human form. I looked up at Red and he smiled before bending down to pick me up. I jumped back right as he was about to grab me I smirked at him and then jumped so that I was sitting right in front of him. I wagged my tail as I saw him looking down at me like “What was that for?” I wagged my tail faster and then gave a happy yip he looked at me and smiled saying “Are you sure you really want to play that game? I always win remember.” I smiled as much as a Pokemon could. I hopped up and crouch ready to pounce or run. Red laughed and reached out for me again, this time a lot faster. I jumped out of his reach and landed at the head of the bed where Pika, Snivy and Growli where sitting watching the entire ordeal. Red started laughing again I was wagging my tail even faster now.   
I was having a lot of fun maybe the most fun I had in a long time. I head another laugh and I looked over and saw Green standing there smiling. Red took advantage of me being distracted and grabbed me. I looked up at him and said “Hey that's cheating!” He smiled knowing what I had said even though he could not understand me. He patted my head and said “I told you I would win. Now if your ready to stop playing lets go get some food.” I gave another happy yip and was wagging my tail. He smiled and then looked at the three still sitting on the bed and asked “Are you three going to just sit there all day, or are you coming to eat with us?” They all laughed and then hoped up walking over to us. Pika hopped onto Red's shoulder well Snivy and Growli hoped down to the floor and started to walk out. Green looked down at me and asked “Why are you an Eevee I thought you would want some real food. Seeing as you are a person,” Red just shook his head and said “It's easier to say that Emmie went for a walk then it is to say that my Eevee did not want to come eat. Maggie was really worried about her I guess.” I nodded along in agreement.  
 Green sighed and said “Okay whatever. I hope that you know it's your fault that it happened.” He looked down at me as he said this. I stuck my tongue out at him as Red walked out of the room fallowed by my Pokemon, Green and his Pokemon. As we made our way to eat I could not help but feel bad for last night. I must have really made Maggie worry I just wish there was some way I could make it up to her. When we reached the dinning room my mouth started to water. All of the food smelled soo good! Even the Pokemon food that was set out in bowls it looked like it had some dried berries mixed in and crushed to be sprinkled on top.   
I hoped out of Reds arms because he had been holding me the entire way here. Pika who had been sitting on his shoulder fallowed my lead and jumped down as well. I walked over and sniffed the food in the bowl closest to me, it smelled even better then some of the food on the table. I looked over and saw Pika and Growli digging in, Snivy however was taking small bits as it to saver the taste. I smiled and the started eating at first slowly then faster as I realized how hungry I really was. I heard Red and Green both chuckle, but I did not really care this food tasted great. I picked a piece of food up and walked over to Red placing it on the table in front of him. He smiled down at me and said “Thanks I am guessing it's good seeing as you are scarfing it down.” I nodded and walked back to my bowl I continued to eat this time slower to savor the taste.  
  I heard the door open and I looked up to see Sarah walking in with a plate full of pancakes. She placed it down by the table then walked back through the door saying “I will be right back with more food. So hold on for just a second to eat.” Both of the guys nodded I started eating again so when the door opened I thought it was Sarah. I was finishing up my bowl when I heard Amanda say “Sorry about the wait guys. My mom and Maggie should be bringing the last of the food in a second.”  I had finished all of my food so I walked over and sat by Red laying my head on his lap. He smiled at me and rubbed my head for a second causing me to close my eyes.   
The next thing I knew I was lifted off of the ground. I opened my eyes and say Amanda's face right in front of me. I yelp form surprise causing Growli to look up and Red to stand up as if he was going to grab me. Amanda was staring at me closely before she said “I have never seen an Eevee with blue eyes. You are so cute, your so soft too. I love your little scarf it matches your eye's perfectly!” I started squirming trying to get out of her grip, but she did not notice at all. She was to busy asking Red “Where did you fined this little cutie and how did you get her fur so soft? I know this is kind of sudden, but would you be willing to trade her? I have always loved Eevee.” Before he could say anything Maggie walked in with two plats full of food. She placed the food on the table then walked over and plucked me out if Amanda's grip gently. She looked at her sister sternly, then she handed me back to Red.  
I was facing away form them so I turned right as Amanda said “What was that for? I was not hurting her.” Maggie shook her head and said “I have told you before you can't just pick up Pokemon like that. If they don’t know you well and are spooked easily the could bite you. You are lucky this little one didn't she ran away last night so she can easily be spooked.” She turned to look at Red as she said “I am sorry she is just to used to our Pokemon. Shes know them almost all her life so she is used to just grabbing them.” Red nodded and said “It's okay. I am just glad that no one was hurt.” Maggie nodded then patted my head saying “I am going to go grab the drinks I will be back soon.” Amanda nodded and said okay along with the boys.   
I heard Green say “Uh I am going to go see if they need any help carrying the rest of the stuff out.” I shook my head knowing he just wanted out of here so he did not have to be in the middle of this awkwardness. Maggie shrugged and said “I am sorry if I scared you Eevee. And I am sorry for asking so many questions. But I do have one more...is your head feeling any better.” As she said this she reached her hand up and felt where the bump was or must be. I felt Red stiffen as she did this and then flinch as she brushed the bump. It was all I could do to hold in the growl as she did that. He pulled back so that she was not touching his head anymore. She looked kind of shocked, but then she said “I am sorry I did not mean to hurt you...I can take a look at that if you want me to....” She was blushing as she said this. Red shook his head and said “As I said last night I am fine. There is no need for you to worry. And as for my Pokemon if they don’t approach you don’t touch them.” She nodded understanding. Red sat down so that I was now sitting on his lap.  
He rubbed my head absently as Sarah, Maggie and Green walked back in. Amanda ran over and took the plate form Green. They all gave Red and Amanda wired looks, but they ignored whatever they where thinking and set there stuff down. Sarah smiled and said “Dig in everyone. Oh where is Emmie at she is going to miss all the food.” Red looked down at me and shrugged saying “She was out for a walk she should be back soon. Uh Eevee do you want to see if you can find her? If she is out there you could find her and your done eating so if you want once you find her you could just go take a nap of walk if you want.” I jumped off his lap and stretched then walked out of the room down the hall to our room. I looked around to make sure that no one was here then I shifted. I smiled as I felt my tail brush against my legs. I love being here, but I miss not having to worry about my tail and ears. I have gotten used to having them.  
I shook my head and walked into the room so that I would not have to worry about someone coming to look for “us” seeing as they thought that Eevee and I where different. I concentrated so that I could shirt and then opened the door to walk back to the dinning room. I walked into the room and as soon as I did Maggie asked “Good morning, how was your walk?” I smiled and said “It was good thank you for asking.” She nodded and sat down at the table. I sat down next to Red who had a plate full of food. He smiled at me and then started to eat. I saw Amanda looking at me out of the corner of my eye so I looked up at her and smiled sweetly she smiled back  as she passed me a plate of food. I placed it in front of me not really hungry seeing as I just ate a ton of food. I looked down at my plate full it all looked really good and smelled great.  
Sarah passed me a glass of water and asked “Are you not hungry, you have not even touched your food.” I smiled and said and said “Not really it all smells great and looks amazing, but I am just not that hungry.” She nodded and then sat down as well. We all sat and ate well they ate and I just picked at my food eating a little. After finishing there food Growli and Pika came over and sat by and on me. I was petting both their heads they where both as happy as could be. Maggie smiled at me and said “So I am guessing that those two are yours they really seem to like you. She must be yours as well seeing as she is trying to get as close as possible.” I looked down to see that Snivy was also now sitting on my lap looking at me like you can pet me now.   
I laughed and said “Well two of them are mine Growli and Snivy. Pika is Red's, but if Red is busy or doing something he sits with me.” She laughed and then smiled at me and all the Pokemon saying “Well that's good to know. It seems like those girls never leave your side if they can avoid it. That must mean you take good care of them.” I blushed and said “Thank you that means a lot to me. I always try and make them as happy as I can. They have always been there for me I have had Growli here since she was an egg. My mom gave her to me as a birthday gift. And then Snivy was also given to me by my mom when I started my journey.” I could feel both Red and Green staring at me and so I looked over at Red and asked “What, do I have something on my face or in my teeth?” He shook his head and said “No it's just until now you did not say where you had gotten them from I knew that you got Growli from and egg, but I never knew where you got Snivy.” I shrugged and then was looking at Green as he said “Wait how did your mom give you a Snivy they are rare even in Unova right?” I looked down trying to remember and could feel everyone looking at me.  
Then it hit me. I looked up and said “My mom is [Professor Juniper](http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131220220323/pokemon/images/1/1a/Juniper001.jpg). She gave me Growli as an egg when I was ten for my birthday. And then once I decided to start traveling she gave me Snivy asking that I help her to become more outgoing and less shy. Some things are still kind of fuzzy like my dad I still don't remember what he looks like or who he is.” I looked at Red who was now smiling and Growli who was wagging her tail and looking at me happily. I heard Green sigh and say “Well at least we know more about you now so we can call her and tell her that your safe.” I nodded and then said “Well I am here to train and told her that I may not be able to call very often. So she may not be that surprised that I have not called.” He nodded as well then stood up and said "Well I feel like a soak in the hot springs. If you would like you can join me.” He winked at me then walked out.   
I sighed and thought to my self 'I guess that the nice Green is gone back to the dick that we all know and hate.' I looked at Red to see him glaring at the door Green  had left through. I heard a soft chuckle and looked over to see Maggie covering her mouth with her hand. I smiled and then looked down at my plate still almost full of food. Sarah and Amanda stood up and Sarah said “Well I think where going to get things cleaned up don't worry about a thing. You two go take a walk or go for a soak if you would like.” I smiled and said “Thank you very much. I am really sorry that I could not eat more I feel bad cause everything smells so great.” She smiled and said “No worries dear. I will make what ever you like for lunch just let me know what you would like.” I smiled at her and said “Well I really like broccoli cheddar soup. My mom would always make that for me when it was snowing it was my favorite.” She smiled and nodded then grabbed a few platters and carried them to the kitchen. Maggie and Amanda  grabbed the last of the platters and plats caring them into the kitchen as well. Growli hoped up and so did Pika.   
I looked at Red and said “Well seeing as I have already been for a walk this morning, do you want to go out to the hot springs?” He looked at me and nodded standing up reaching for my hand pulling me with him. He still had my hand in his as we walked to the room to get changed. When we got there Green was sitting in one of the chairs changed and tapping his foot. I walked to the other side of the room and grabbed my suite and cover up then said “I am changing in the bathroom be out in a few minutes. You can go ahead with out me.” I heard both the guys say okay and then there foot steps and the door closing behind them.   
After I had finished changing I walked out to see Growli and Pika laying on top of my towel and extra towel. They looked up at me and said “Well it took you long enough.” I chuckled and asked “Why did you not just go with the guys? I said that I would be a few minutes.” They smiled and said “Well we wanted to wait for you and we also did not want you to have to walk there all by yourself.” I smiled at them then hugged them both as we walked over to the door saying “Thank you guys that means a lot to me.” They nodded as we walked to the hot springs.   
  
As we walked there I heard soft music playing from one of the side rooms. I leaned around the corner of the door way and saw Maggie sitting at a [beautiful piano](http://cms.rolandus.com/assets/images/products/gallery/v-piano_grand_angle_open_half_gal.jpg).  I closed my eyes letting the music fill my mind and wash over me. When I opened my eye's she had stopped playing and was looking down the keys and what must be the music in front of her. Before I knew what I was doing I had walked into the room and was standing right beside Maggie. I smiled at her and said “That was beautiful.” She jumped and looked at me then said “I did not hear you come in how did you do that? And thanks I am not that great I am just again learning now. My mom thought me when I was younger, but I have not played for years.” I laughed and said “Sorry I did not meant to scare you. I heard the music and could not help my self. Do you mind of I sit down?” She smiled then nodded sliding over to make room for me on the bench.  
  
I closed my eyes seeing the notes in my head and hearing the song play in my head. I opened my eyes and begun playing the song I had learned when I was younger as far as I can remember. I closed my eyes and just let the music flow from my fingers. As I played I faintly heard foot steps, but I did not really pay attenuation I just continued playing. Well I played there where images that flashed through my mind. Me sitting at a piano with my mom playing the same song there was someone else, but I could not see them them for some reason. Then another the same place, but I was older and my mom was not there with me. In my memory I tuned and saw my mom standing there with tears in her eyes and on her face. As I finished the song another memory flashed, It was another from when I was younger. I was at the piano again my mom was not there at all, the person from before was behind me, but I just could not see there face. It felt as if my mind was protecting me from something.  

I opened my eyes to see Maggie staring at me. I heard clapping from the door frame I turned to see Red and Green. I looked back at the piano and said “I have no idea how I did that. I heard you playing and it just kind of sparked a memory.” I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Red. He reached out to my face slowly and wiped away a tear. I reached up not noticing that I was crying. He smiled and said “It's okay your safe here. What song where you playing, if you don’t mind me asking.” I smiled and wiped my face of all the remaining tears and said “It's called 'My Precious Treasure.' My mom thought it to me when I was little. I know more they all just came back to me when I heard you playing.” I turned to Maggie and reached out grabbing her hand I smiled and said “Thank you so very much. If you had not been playing I don't know when I would have remembered that. Is there any way I can thank you.” She smiled and said “Well If you want you could teach me that song. It was truly beautiful.” I smiled nodding then I turned to the piano and slowly stared playing so that Maggie could fallow along.  
We had been there for about two hour. Green had left to go soak, but Red had stayed saying he wanted to see me play more. I had to admit Maggie was a quick study. She had the song almost memorized now and was playing it almost all by herself now. I smiled and said “Great job your leaning this really fast. Is there anyway that you could teach me that song that you where playing?” She smiled and said “Yeah no problem.” She started to play slowly and I fallowed along picking it up almost right away. I started to play slowly then faster as my fingers got used to the new movement of this song. I looked over at Maggie and saw her smiling at me. The next thing I knew she had reached out and was hugging me. I squeaked not expecting the sudden contact.   
She let go and pulled back thinking she had hurt me or something. I laughed and then pulled her into a tight hug. She started to laugh and then said “This may sound wired, but I have a favor to ask of you.” I smiled at my new friend and said “Ask away, we are friends now right?” She smiled and nodded saying “When I was traveling, well I found something. I don’t feel right keeping it because I plan on staying here for a while.” I looked at her with my head slightly to the side and asked “What did you find? And how can I help you I am not that special.” She smiled and said “Yeah you are. I could tell from the first time I talked to you that you are special. You have this way with Pokemon that I have only seen once before. That person was well I told them I would not say anything, but you can keep a secret right?” I smiled at her and said “Yeah I am good at keeping secrets.” She smiled back and whispered “Okay well they where part Pokemon. She was born human, but somehow got changed into a Pokemon. She did not say much more than that. You just remind me of her the way you treat your Pokemon. I know I can trust you to take car of this for me.” She stood up and grabbed my hand pulling me down the hall with her to what must be [her room.](http://www.digsdigs.com/photos/thoughtful-teen-room-layout-23.jpg)  
She let go of my hand and reached it to her backpack that was sitting on her bed. She pulled out a [container (glass is blacked out)](http://i306.photobucket.com/albums/nn265/martianmister/416.jpg) she walked back over to me and placed it in my hands. I looked down at in and my finger brushed a button. The glass became clear and I saw an [egg](http://th00.deviantart.net/fs71/150/f/2011/218/1/3/zorua_egg_by_landfish7-d45n3ur.png) sitting on a soft cushion. I looked up at her shocked and then back down at the egg. She laughed and said “So will you take it? Like I said I am going to be here for a bit and feel bad keeping that little on trapped here as well. I want him or her to be able to travel and be with someone who can show it more than a family run hot spring.” I looked up and said “I don’t know what to say.” She smiled again and said “Say yes!” I looked down at the egg resting on the cushion and then back to Maggie. “I have to tell you something... You know that person that you met when you where travailing.” I looked up when she did not say anything and saw her nod.   
I looked down at the egg again and continued talking “Well I am just like her... I am still not sure what happened all I know is that when Red found me I was a Pokemon and soon after that I found out that I was a human as well. There is a name for what I am and it is Gijinka. I am still a little fuzzy on somethings, but they are slowly coming back.” I looked up again not knowing what her reaction would be. She was looking down so I could not see her face. I was turning to the desk to leave the egg there, but was stopped by a hand on my wrist. I looked back to see Maggie with a soft smile on her face. She looked me in the eye and said “It does not matter that your a whatever you said it was. I made my choice and I still stand by it. I want you to have it even more now. When you said that you had raised your Growlithe from an egg I wanted you to have it.” I smiled and then said “If your sure then yes I will take it.” She nodded and then walked over to her bed patting next to her. I walked over and sat down.  
I held the container with my new egg close to my chest. Maggie looked up at me and asked softly “If you don't mind can I ask what kind of Pokemon you are.” I smiled and nodded then handed her the egg. I closed my eyes and heard the soft pop that had become so familiar to me. I opened my eyes to see that I was now looking up at Maggie from her bed. She smiled down at me and said “Well that makes sense as to why I never saw you two together.” I nodded then changed so that I was sitting there in my half form. I smiled at her as she handed me the egg back. I looked down again pulling the lid off and patting the egg softly. I looked back at Maggie and asked “Do you have any idea what kind of Pokemon it is?” She shook her head and said “No it was given to me by a lady that I helped out.” I nodded and said “I don't really care I just wanted to know.” We sat there for a bit and then I head foot steps so I closed my eyes and make my tail and ears vanish.  
Right after they where gone Amanda walked in and said “Lunch is ready you two. And Maggie mom said no more slacking off you have stuff to do as well.” I stood up holding my egg close to my chest and said “I am sorry that was my bad I was the one who was distracting her.” Amanda looked at me then said “Whatever, Maggie mom wants help with finishing up lunch.” She nodded and smiled at me before saying “It should be hatching soon keep a close eye on that little one.” I smiled back at her and nodded then slipped out the door right before her so that I would not be left alone in a room with Amanda.   
I walked back to our room to change seeing as I was still wearing my swim suit and cover up. I opened the door and was rushed by Growli right away. I smiled down at her and said “Hey baby girl. I have a new friend I want you to meet.” She looked up and smiled saying “Hello little one. I can't wait to meet you. I hope you know that the person who is holding you is the best person in the world.” I smiled and walked over to the bed sitting down so that the egg was now on my lap. I smiled when Snivy walked over and put a hand softly on the glass and looked up at me with a questioning look. I laughed for a second then said “This is your new brother or sister I am not sure witch yet or what they are, but they will be with us soon as Maggie said.” She nodded the walked back to go take a nap if I know her as well as I do.   
I looked down at Growli and said “Will you keep an eye on the egg well I get changed lunch is ready and I don't want to go in my swim suit.” She nodded and said “No problem nothing will get to this little one well I am around.” I smiled and walked to the bath room with my cloths in my arms. I changed quickly and braided my hair into two braids the fell onto my shoulders. I walked back to the room and grabbed the egg and walking to the door with Growli trotting behind me happily. I closed the door and walked to the dinning room quickly so that I would not be late for lunch. I walked into the room and sat down by Red who was looking at me as if asking where have you been. I smiled down at him and showed him the egg that was sitting in the container. He stared at it then asked “So that is what she was talking about?” I nodded and then set the egg down so that it was between Red and I. We at lunch quietly making small talk as we ate the warm soup that reminded me so much of the stuff my mom would make me.   
After lunch I walked back to the room with Red. When we got there I sat down on the bed and pulled the egg out of the container placing it softly on my lap. I could feel a soft shaking so I knew that Maggie was right when she said it was about to hatch. I looked over to where Red was sitting and asked “Could you bring me a warm wash cloth a large dry towel?” He nodded and walked to the bathroom. The shaking stared to increase I smiled down at it softly as Red walked into the room with the warm wash cloth. I smiled up at him as he said “I am going to warm up the towel now with the hair dyer. If you need my call me okay.” I nodded and said “Will do and you may want to work fast I think it is going to hatch with in a few minutes.” He smiled and nodded walking back to the bathroom. I started to wipe the egg down with the warm wash cloth that Red handed me. Snivy, Growli and Pika walked over and sat down so they could see the egg.  
After a few minutes I heard the hair dryer turn off and saw Red walk into the room. With a towel in his hand. I smiled up at him and said “You have wonderful timing I think it is just about to hatch....” As I said this he sat down and we both looked at the egg hearing a soft crack sound. I saw a small crack forming on the egg and a soft white light started to pour out of it. I looked at Red and said “Can you pass me the towel please.” He nodded and handed me the towel I rapped it around the egg and saw more cracks start to appear. I smiled down at the egg and said “It's time little one come and meet your new family.” I heard one more crack and then there was a very bright flash suddenly I was not holding an egg, but a[small blackish gray and red Pokemon](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2011/345/1/0/sleeping_zorua_by_caninelove-d4itmda.jpg).  
I smiled down at the Pokemon who looked up at me then gave a happy yip and tackled me on the bed licking my face. I laughed and said “Hi baby you are such a cutey. I don’t think I have ever seen your kind before.” Red chuckled and said “Well seems she has already taken a liking to you.” I smiled up at him then asked “Can you look up what kind of Pokemon she is? I don’t think that she is letting me up anytime soon.” He smiled and nodded grabbing his Pokedex looking up our new little friend. I sat up pulling the small Pokemon up so that she was now sitting on my lap again. She smiled up at me then jumped off my lap and wobbled over to Growli who was closest to me and her. I looked over at Red as I heard him say “Ah there you are. Zorua the 'Tricky Fox Pokemon. Zorua can change its physical appearance, though this transformation is merely an illusion as it keeps its own type and moves. Whenever a Zorua takes on a human form, its tail remains. When the tail is touched or grabbed, it reverts to its true form instantly. It is mischievous and loves to surprise others.' Then it goes on to list the moves that she can learn, but that is all kind of boring.” I smiled at him then looked back to see two Growlithes looking up at me.  
I tilted my head to the side and the grabbed the one on the left and said “Nice try Zozo, but I would know my Growli anywhere.” She smiled and then changed back to her normal form. I heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the room and I looked up to see Green standing there. He smiled then walked over and said “If she is anything like her mom she with be very sneaky and sassy. But she will also be kind and caring.” I blinked and then said “Thanks...” Zozo looked up at me then said “Momma?” I blinked then smiled down at her nodding. She looked at Red then back at me and asked “Daddy?” When she looked back at me she was smiling, but I was blushing and could not say anything. Both boys looked at me and asked “Well what did she say?” I shook my head and said “Nope” Zozo looked confused so she turned to Green and asked again “Daddy?” I shook my head again and said “Nope he is a butt head.” She nodded and repeated “Butt Head.” I smiled and nodded at her well Pika. Growli and Snivy all cracked up.   
Green knowing what I had said looked shocked and said “That's not nice...” I smiled then laughed as Zozo looked up at Red and asked “Butt Head?” I thought about it then said “No he is a good friend...kind of like what you said early, but that is a secret, okay?” She looked at me then Red then nodded and said “Okay Momma secret.” I smiled and patted her head saying “What a smart girl you are. Now just so you know his name is Red and the Butt Head is named Green, but you can always call him Butt Head.” She smiled and then walked over to where Growli, Pika and Snivy where sitting she pointed with her paw to Growli and asked “Who?” Growli smiled at her and said “Hi there Zorua my name is Growli. I am your big sister.” She smiled and said “Big sister Growli.” she looked to Snivy who said “I am also your sister. My name is Snivy.” Zozo nodded then turned to Pika and asked “Big brother?” Pika chuckled and said “Well you could say that, but no not really and my name is Pika by the way.” She smiled at him and then jump tackling him to the bed saying “Big brother Pika, want play?” Pika laughed and then jumped back ready to play. I smiled and said “That so cute! She is such a fast learner. And she know who you two are as well now.” Red smiled and then stood up stretching and grabbed the towels walking to the bathroom again.  
  I smiled as Pika and Growli ran around the bed with Zozo. Snivy was sitting in my lap watching them and contaminating joining them. I head a Pokeball pop I looked over and saw Eevee looking up at me and everyone else. I looked at him and said “You should come say hello. And be nice she is only a baby.” He jumped up on the bed and said “Yeah yeah I know I just wanted to see what the fuss was all about.” I looked down at him then picked him up placing him on my lap next to Snivy. I smirked down at him then said “If you are not nice I will throw you into the bath tub in there and scrub all the mean off of you. Alright?” He glared at me then nodded saying “Yeah I get it can I see her now or, what?” I smiled and nodded letting him up.   
I looked down and saw that Zozo had changed so that she looked like Pika. She walked over and sniffed Eevee then changed to her normal form. She looked up at me and asked “Who he? Brother?” I shook my head and said “Nope he is Butt Head's Pokemon. If he is ever mean to you let your big brother, sisters, me or Red know, okay?” She smiled and said “Okay Momma.” I patted her head and then she jumped on to my lap tackling Snivy. Snivy yelped and then asked “What was that for?” Zozo smiled and said “Sissy I want play.” I chuckled and heard Snivy sigh as she crawled off of me then said “Alright I will play with you.” Eevee hoped off the bed walking over to Green who was sitting in a chair and sat in his lap. He looked back at me and said “You will be a good mom to her. And don’t expect to have me say anything like that again.” I smiled at him and said “Thanks and I won't.” I heard  squeak and looked over to see Zorua [laying upside down with a shocked face](http://th02.deviantart.net/fs70/300W/f/2010/282/6/f/zorua_tumble_by_atomicfishbowl-d30fixt.jpg). I reached over picking her up and placed her on my lap.   
It was about one hours latter and everyone had passed out cold. I smiled as I felt Zozo twitch in her sleep. I leaned back slowly so that I would not wake anyone up. Zozo was now laying on my chest. I closed my eye. There was so much that had happened today I just had a feeling that tomorrow be even more entertaining.


	10. Hot Springs (Part 2)!!!

-Forty Five Minutes After The Late Chapter Ended-

Red's Pov-

After the egg hatched I watched Zorua play with the others and Emmie, then I decided to give Professor Oak a call to let him know what was going on. I also wanted to know if he could tell me a little more about Professor Juniper. I smiled at Emmie who was still sitting on the bed with all the Pokemon who were playing. I motioned that I had to make a phone call and she nodded then started laughing again as Zozo tackled her. I chuckled and then walked out of the room and to the little garden where there was a small bench that sat under a tree. I pulled out my Xtransceiver and scrolled down to where Professor Oaks number was.   
I clicked his number and waited for him to pick up. When he finally picked up he smiled and said “Well hello there Red. How are you doing on this fine night?” I looked back at him and said “Fine Professor and how are you?”  He nodded and said “Good I know that you have a question by the look on your face so what is it I can help you with?” I chuckled and said “Well I am not surprised that you picked up so quick you have know me for years now. Any way I was wondering would you happen to know anything about Professor Juniper? She works in Unova if I am correct.” He looked confused and then said “Well yes I have known her for years she is an old friend of mine. But I have not heard from her for years...she went through some hard times she had a young child and her husband left them. Why are you asking about her? Are you planing a trip or something?” I shook my head and said “Well you know how Emmie has lost her memoirs? Well this morning she was talking about her Pokemon and said something about getting her Snivy from her mom. One thing led to another and she ended up remembering that Juniper is her mom. I was just wondering if there was anything that you could tell me about her or if you had her number so that Emmie and call her to talk.” He nodded and then smiled at me he continued talking letting me know all he knew about her and gave me her number so that Emmie could give her a call.  
When I finally hung up with Oak I sat there for a second thinking of all the things I had just been told.  I hope that this helps Emmie being able to talk with her mother maybe it will even help her get some memories back. I stood up and stretched then headed back into our room making sure to watch where I was walking so as not to bump into Amanda again. When I got into the room everything was quiet, there was no laughter or sounds of Pokemon playing. I poked my head to the other side of the room where Emmie had been sitting with everyone earlier. I smiled when I saw that everyone was sound asleep even Emmie. I walked over and sat down next to Emmie where there was a little space free. I was planning on just sitting there with them, but apparently someone had a different plan. I heard a soft yawn so I looked at where it came from and saw Zozo sitting up on Emmie who was still sound asleep. She smiled at me then jumped onto my lap and started nudging my hand with her nose. I smiled at her then started petting her head.  
She let out a happy yip as I rubbed her head. I looked down and said “Ssshhhh if your not quiet you will wake them up.” I heard a yawn and then Emmie said “Yeah a little late for that. How long have we been asleep?” I smiled at her well Zozo hoped onto her lap wagging her tail. I answered her question as best as I could. “Well I was gone for about a hour before I came back so I would guess about thirty minutes or so.” She nodded then asked “So what do you want to do tell dinner is ready? I kind of want to go out to the hot spring again seeing as I missed out on it earlier.” I smiled down at her and said “What ever you want to do is fine with me. As long as I can spend time with you I am happy.” I saw her blush as she looked down then she jumped up to go change.  
-The Bathroom In The Room-

Emmie's Pov-

I was still blushing as I walked to the bathroom holding Zozo. I set her down on the counter and stated to change she was looking at me well wagging her tail. I looked at her and asked “What are you so happy about miss.” She laughed and asked “Why is your face so red?” I smiled at her and said “It's nothing I just got really warm.” She smiled then nodded I grabbed towels before I left and walked into the room. I looked to where Red had been and saw him sitting there with just swimming shorts on. He smiled and said “Well are you ready to go.” I nodded and said “Yeah lets go!” Growli hopped off the bed well Pika jumped onto Red's shoulder and Snivy onto mine. We started to the hot springs and where almost there when Green came running up. He looked at us and said “What's going on here I went to the room and you two where not there. Then I see you walking to the hot springs with out me. Thanks for letting me know guys...” I could not help it I started laughing uncontrollably. Red looked at me and then started laughing as well.  
Green looked at me and said “Whats so funny I am being serious.” I took a few deep breaths then said  through giggles “I am sorry it's just you sounded so much like a teen-age girl.” He stared at me astounded then sighed and said “Whatever I am going to go change so I can come with you guys.” I nodded and said “Okay and do feel free to take your time.” He shook his head and then walked off. Red was still chuckling as we kept walking. When we got to the springs the water was steaming in a very appealing way. I smiled and set all the towels down along with Zozo she walked slowly over to the water and sniffed. I smiled down at her and said “Be careful it gets deep in there. If you want to get in wait for me and I will help you.” She looked at me and wagged her tail saying “Hurry I want to get in!” I nodded and slid into the water. Right after I got in the water Zozo jumped in and onto my shoulder that was just under the water. She smiled at me then slowly slipped off my shoulder and into the water. I was surprised that she started swimming around as if it was nothing. Red who had slid into the water right after Zozo smiled and said “Shes a good swimmer.” I nodded and smiled at him the at Zozo who was sitting on a little edge pawing at waves.  
We sat there quietly just enjoying the water and calmness. That is until Green came out and joined us, he was babbling about anything and everything. I looked over at Red who had been quiet for a long time now, he was not even glaring at Green like normal. He was staring off into space like he was thinking about something really compacted. I looked up at the sky and was surprised at how many stars I saw. I smiled and nudged Green with my foot when he looked at me I pointed up. He looked up at the stars and said “Yeah there are always a ton of stars out here cause they are so far away from the city.” I kept looking up smiling like an lunatic. I heard Green laugh so I looked over at him and asked “Whats so funny?” He smiled and then said “You act like this is the greatest thing in the world. You reminded me a lot of a kid seeing stars for the first time.” I blushed then glared at him saying “Shut up as- I mean Butt Head (suddenly remembered Zozo) I am not like a kid at all! I just think its amazing that there are so many of them and there all so beautiful...” I looked down at the water blushing again. I heard Green chuckle and then he mutter something like “Okay what ever you say...” I shook my head and leaned over to pick up Zozo because she was starting to fall asleep.   
I was about to stand up to leave when Red finally spoke. “Um do you think maybe you want to go for a walk with me Emmie? There is something that I kind of want to talk with you about, with out other people lessening in.” I nodded and said “Yeah sure lets go get changed and then we can go.” He nodded and stood up grabbing a towel and rapped it around him-self. I stood up and first rapped a towel around Zozo then myself. The walk back to  the room was quiet even our Pokemon did not have anything to say for once. I walked in to the room and grabbed my [cloths](http://www.polyvore.com/everyday_outfit/set?id=140352677) then headed to the bath room where I changed, pulled my hair up into a pony tail and blow dried Zozo. When I walked out Red was sitting on the bed looking at the floor clearly deep in thought. I frowned thinking 'Whats wrong he seems so out of it since he got back for that call he made. I wonder what happened to make him so lost in thought....' I walked over a asked “Ready to go?” he looked up and smiled a little saying yeah.  
We started walking and ended up in the garden from last night. We sat on a bench that was under a really big willow tree so the vines hung down covering us a bit from the view of other people. I was looking around absentmindedly petting Zozo's head. I was not really sure what Red wanted to talk about, but I must be serious cause he brought me all the way out here. I looked over at him and saw that he was looking down at Zozo, but feeling my gaze he looked up at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back then said “I am not really sure how to tell you the things I need to, but I want you to know...” I reached out slowly and grabbed his hand. He looked shocked for a second then squeezed my hand and said “Earlier I call Professor Oak, to see if he knew anything about your mother or if he had her number so you could call her. It turns out she is an old friend of his, but they stopped talking a few years back...” I smiled at him and said “That was very kind of you to do that for me. Thank you so much for being so kind to me.” He smiled back, but it was still not a full smile 'Is there more he has not said?' He squeezed my hand again then looked up as if the tree held the answer to his unspoken question.  
I sat there knowing that he would talk when he was ready. And I did not have to wait long he looked back down at me and said “Oak said that the reason they lost contact was that she started going through some hard times... He said that your dad well that he just left one day out of the blue. After that your mom just kind of threw her self into her work. Then he went on to say that he had only seen you ones or twice when he talked with your mom, but you where so young then he did not even recognize you.” I smiled as I had an image of a younger me running up to my mom who was talking to a screen with a man who was older then her. That must have been when Professor Oak saw me. I looked at Red and asked softly “So um did he have her number by chance?” He smiled his true smiled and nodded pulling out his Xtransceiver. He scrolled through the names until he got to hers he then handed it to me and said “If you want to you can call her now.” I smiled at him and nodded my head yes, he smiled back and hit dial.  
We sat there quietly well it rang until I heard a strange, but somewhat familiar voice say “Hello this is Professor Juniper's lab how my I help you?” I was shocked  since when did she have other people answering the phone. I stuttered softly “Um uh hi could I uh could I please talk to the Professor please...” There was a pause and then the person said “And may I ask who is calling?” I took a deep breath and said “Uh it's her daughter Emmie Juniper....” The person on the other end gasped and then yelled something that I could not really hear, but it sounded kind of like “Get the Professor now, please!” A second latter the screen that had been black flashed and the showed a face that was really familiar to me even with my memories all fuzzy. I smiled as tears filled my eyes saying “Hi mom...” She smiled back and then laughed saying “Hello sweetheart. It nice to hear from you! How is your training going? Why are you crying?” I smiled even bigger and wiped my eyes before saying “I well I am just really happy to see you! And training is okay it's kind of on hold for a second...somethings kind of went haywire to say the least.” She nodded and said “Well I am glad to hear from you Em, but I do have to ask. Who is the cute young man sitting next to you, is he the reason your training is on hold?” I blushed and looked over to Red who smiled and said “Hello Professor I am a friend of your daughters, my name is Red. I helped Emmie out of a jam when she got lost in a snow storm. And you could say I am partly to blame for her not training... When I found her she was kind of sick so I said she couldn't leave until I knew she was well enough.” I smiled at him and then looked back to the screen where my mom was smiling softly at us.  
I heard a soft yawn and looked down to see Zozo staring up at me. I smiled down at her and picked her up so that she was showing on the screen I heard mom gasp as she said “Em where did you get this little one? She is a Zorua right?” I giggled and nodded “Yep she is and was given to me by a friend as an egg.” Mom nodded and then said “Well I am glad I got to talk with you again, but I have to get going we have a lot of work to do here. But Em please do call again I was starting to get worried about you.” I nodded and said “I will bye mom love you...” She waved and then hung up the call. I looked down to the ground smiling softly. I felt Red stand up so I looked up at him. He was smiling down at me and said “I am glad you got to talk with her at least she knows your safe now.” I nodded and stood up he started to walk off so I ran to catch up with him. When we walk in side I saw Maggie rounding a corner so I ran to catch up with her.  
I reached out and grabbed Maggie's hand as she was rounding the corner. She turned and looked at me then smiled and said “Hey whats up Emmie?” She then noticed Zozo sitting on my shoulder. She squeaked happily and said “Oh my gosh she is soo cute! I had no idea that it would be a Zorua that hatched form the egg.” She reached out and patted Zozo's head. Zozo smiled and at her and then jumped from my shoulder into Maggie's arms. She smiled happily at her and looked to me asking “Momma who is she? I like her.” I smiled and said “She is a friend of mine she gave you to me. If it's okay with her Auntie Maggie...” I looked at her and she smiled then nodded down at Zozo and said “Yep I am good with being an Auntie.” Zozo smiled and said “Yay Auntie Maggie.” She was wagging her tail as I explained to Maggie and Red who now joined us what she had said. They both smiled at her then Maggie said “Well I was just coming to find you, dinner is ready.” I happily jumped up and down I can't wait to eat!  
 Red laughed and said “You seem happy to be eating soon.” I nodded and said “Lets go come on!” they both laughed and then fallowed after me as I ran ahead. I heard soft padded feet running behind me as well. I looked down to see Zozo running happily beside me. I smiled down at here and looked up just in time to see the door to the dining room shut. I stopped my self as fast as I could, but Zozo bumped right into the wall not stopping in time. She looked at me shock and I could not help, but laugh at the look on her face. She stated to tear up as Red and Maggie walked up. I was still giggling so before I could lean down to pick her up and comfort her Red did. He looked down at the small Pokemon and said “It's okay little one. It can't have hurt that bad can it.” he patted her head and she looked up at him then smiled and licked his face.   
I was finally able to stop laughing so I walked up to Red and patted Zozo's head saying “Sorry baby it was just your face. It was so cute and funny.” She looked at me then stuck her tongue out at me. I smiled and rubbed her head then opened the door to see the table filled with tones of food. The same as this morning there where bowls sitting on the flower with Pokemon food that had berries. Zozo walked over  to the food and sniffed it then started to scarf down the food. I smiled down at her then said “Oh crap I forgot that the girls stayed in the room.... I should probably go get them.” Red laughed and said “Yeah that would be a good idea, don’t want them being mad at you.” I made a derp face at him then ran to our room to get Growli and Snivy. When I got into the room they where both sound asleep on the bed. I slowly walked over to the bed then jumped on to it making sure to not land on my Pokemon. Both of them let put surprised yelps well I laughed my butt off again. Snivy sighed and asked “What was that for we where sleeping!?” I smiled and said “Dinners ready, come on sleepy-heads.” Growli yawned and hoped onto the floor well Snivy climbed onto my shoulder still pouting a little about being woken up.  
As we walked back to the the dinning room I thought about how tomorrow was our last day here and it made me kind of happy, but at the same time it made me sad. I was happy that after tomorrow I would be able to relax about my ears and tail. But at the same time I was sad because I really liked being here. It was so quiet and I really did like the fact that when ever I wanted I could go to the hot springs. I was pulled from my thoughts as we walked into the room. Growli walked over and started eating well Snivy waited until I sat to hop off my shoulder, she then walked over and started eating as well. I smiled at them then turned to the table where there was now a plate full if food in front of me. I looked up at Red and he smiled saying "I thought I would dish you up a plate. I am not really sure what all you would like so I just pick a little of every thing." I smiled back at him then said "Thank you that was really nice of you!" I heard a chuckle and looked over to see Green laughing at us. When he saw me looking at him he shrugged and said it was nothing. I was about to push him to find out what it was, but before I could Maggie, Amanda and Sarah walked in. I looked over at them and said "This all looks soo good thank you so much!" They all smile back saying it was nothing and we should all start ratting before it gets cold.   
All of us nodded and then started eating, as we did glasses where places in front of us by Maggie. I smiled at her then took a drink. It was the same tea we had last night, but something was a little different about the taste this time. I shrugged and continued eating, the delicious food. After a few more minuets of eating and chatting Zozo climbed on to my lap then curled up and fell asleep. I smiled at her then looked up to see Red smiling down at Zozo as well.  He looked over at me as well then patted her head before going back to eating. As we finished dinner we all sat there for a bit just talking then Sarah said that they had home made ice cream and chocolate chip cookies for desert. Both Red and I smiled and said thanks as they walked into the kitchen. Well they where in there it was quiet in the room it was as if no one wanted to break the calmness of this moment. I was thinking of where we might go tomorrow after we left here, we could always go back to the mountain or we could travel for a bit. I looked over at Red who was sitting with his eyes closed and his chin in his hand. I was thinking of asking him what he wanted to do, but before I could ask the door opened and in walked the three hostess with big bowls full of ice cream and a tray full of cookies. I stood up and grabbed the tray form  Sarah who smiled at said thanks.   
I set the tray down on the table and then sat back down next to Red. We all started eating the wonderful home made goodies when I got an idea. I grabbed two cookies and then scooped/smeared some ice cream onto one, I then placed the other on top of it and bit down. I smiled then looked up and over as I heard Green laughing. I stared at him as through a laugh he said “I said it before you act like a kid sometimes. I am not saying it's a bad thing... I think it's kind of cute in all honestly. Also just so you know you have some ice cream and crumbs on your face.” I blushed and grabbed a napkin to wipe my face, but before I could Red reached over and grabbed my chin. He then turned my face so that I was looking at him he leaned in slowly and then turned my face slightly and then he licked the side of my mouth. I blushed even more, but I felt that no matter what I did I would not be able to move. I heard a giggle from across the table I looked over to see Maggie smiling and giggling a bit. Next to her however both Green and Amanda where glaring at Red and I. I finally felt as if I could move so I pulled away from Red who was smirking over at Green. I reached up and brushed the side of my mouth just to make sure that all the crumbs where gone, but also because that part of my face was tingling a bit. I looked down to my now partly melted ice cream sandwich. I sighed softly then placed it into my bowl and broke up the cookie into the rest of my ice cream.  
It was a few seconds before anyone said anything, but the first person to break the silence was Amanda who said “Well I am going to start the dishes are you all done eating?” Before I could reply she had grabbed my bowl and walked to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and said quietly “No it's fine I was not eating that anymore...” Red chuckled then said “It's okay I will share mine with you if you still want some.” I smiled over at him then said “No it's fine I was just being snippy.” Both he and Green chuckled as Amanda walked back into the room. I looked down at Zozo who was now curled up with a sleeping Growli and Snivy. I smiled down at them then yawned and stretched as I did Red poked my side and said “How can you be tired you took a nap earlier.” I smiled at him and said “I am allowed to be lazy and you can't say anything about it cause we are on vacation.” He rolled his eyes then said “Yeah what ever you say.” I smiled then stood up and said “I am going to the room to sleep so we can get up early to enjoy the full day tomorrow.” I picked up Zozo and walked to the room slowly I heard someone walking behind me so I turned to see who it was. I was not really surprised when I saw Red walking up to me.   
I paused for a second so that he could catch up with me easily. He smiled when he caught up with me and said “Well if your going to turn in for the night I might as well too. Also where would you like to go after we leave. We could go to the mountain again or we could travel for a bit. We could go and visit Unova if you’d like to.” I stared at him shocked for a second then nodded slowly and said “Yeah that would be cool I would not mind going to see Unova again. If it's not that much trouble that is.” He shook his head and said “I have always wanted to travel that's why I started my journey.” I smiled even bigger and then could not help, but hug him. He just stood there for a second then hugged me back and patted my head softly. We started to walk back to the room again making planes for our trip to Unova. Once we where in the room I sat down on the bed with the girls and Pika Red was heading to the bath room to shower before we went to bed for the night. I was sitting cross lagged on the bed with Zozo playing with the girls and Pika waiting for my turn to take a shower. I was thinking about the things we would have to do before we left for Unova one of them being to call mom and let her know that we where coming.  
As I sat here thinking I heard the water shut off and Red walked out with a towel rapped around him. I looked anywhere, but him as he said “I just have to get dressed and then the bathroom is all yours.” I nodded and said “Uh okay thanks...” Pika, Snivy, and Growli all started chuckling Zozo just sat there staring at them and me not knowing what was going on. Red walked back into the bathroom as he did all of the Pokemon besides Zozo started laughing uncontrollably. I flopped back on the bed and sighed saying very quietly “What is going through his head today? First he did that thing at dinner and now he walks out of the bathroom in only a towel.” Everyone was now playing again and every once in awhile someone would bum into me. About a minuet latter Red walked out and thankfully he was dressed now in short and a t-shirt. I stood up and walked to the bathroom with my clean cloths in hand. As I walked over there I turned and said “Zozo you need to come as well since you where in the hot springs earlier as well.” She jumped off the bed where we had all been sitting and walked  over to me slowly not wanting to take a shower at all.  
As we walked into the bathroom Zozo jumped into the bath tub and asked “Mama where is the water?” I smiled at her then turned the water on. She smiled and then started splashing happily, I grabbed the shampoo and conditioner out of my bath room bag. After making sure I had everything to get cleaned up I stepped into the tub. I pulled the plunger to turn the shower head on and as I did I shivered a bit from the warm water hitting me Zozo started trying to bit the water that was falling causing me to laugh at her. I leaned down and patted her head before grabbing my shampoo lathering up my hair with the fruity smelling shop. After washing out the shop I heard Zozo say “Mama do I get some?” I nodded and leaned down to lather her up as well. She started wagging her tail as I scrubbed behind her ears and then scrubbed up her tail. She soon jumped under the running water to wash the shop off of her fur. I started to use the conditioner as again Zozo said “I want some too Mama.” I smiled at her and put a little bit onto her fur and rubbed it around.   
After I finished my shower and made sure that all of the shop and conditioner was washed out of my hair and Zozo's fur. I stepped out and grabbed a towel rapping it around me then I grabbed another and reached into the tub grabbing Zozo. As I set her on the counter raped in the towel the door to the bathroom opened. I turned to see Green standing there with a shocked look. I grabbed my towel with one hand and with the other I made a fist and punched him square in the face. He jumped back and shouted in pain as I yelled “What the hell is wrong with you?! I just got out of the shower why are you coming in here the door was closed!” I slammed the door in his face he tried to stuttered out an exploitation or apology. Zozo sat on the counter with her head to the side “Mama what is wrong with him coming in here, Red walked out early in a towel.” I looked at her and said “It is not okay for either of them because they are boy and I am girl. Now lets get you dried off before you get to cold.” She shook herself out then smiled and pawed at the hair dryer. I smiled at her and pulled on [my pajamas](http://www.polyvore.com/comfy_pajamas/set?id=144636117) before drying her off just encase those pervs opened the door again.  
After we where both dried off I braided my hair and then opened the door to see Red laying back on the bed almost falling asleep. I looked to the other side of the room and saw Green sitting up in one of the chairs reading. I walked over to the bed a placed Zozo down and then sat down next to her. As I sat down Growli climbed over and sat on my lap I rubbed her head and then leaned back so I was laying on the bed. Soon after I leaned back Snivy and Zozo climbed onto my chest and stomach Growli was still laying on my lap. I smiled down at them then yawned not realizing how tired I really was. I pulled all of my Pokemon up a bit and then crawled under the blanket covering all of us up. I turned so I was on my side so Zozo and Growli cuddled up to my chest well Snivy crawled up so she was laying next to my head on my pillow. I was so warm with my Pokemon all cuddled up to me that I fell asleep quickly.   
-The Next Morning-

Emmie's Pov-

I woke up felling really warm, but the thing that woke me up was something or someone poking my face. I opened my eyes slowly and was sightly surprised to see Red smiling at me in his swim suit. I yawned and said “Good morning. Why are you in your swim suit already what time is it by the way?” He looked at me and said “Well seeing as today is our last day here I though we could go to the hot springs early so we can spend as much time there as possible.” I smiled back at him and said “Okay that sounds good too me.” I sat up causing Zozo and Growli to shift and then look a me. I stood up and stretched then walked to the bathroom and changed into my swim suit. I smiled when I walked back out seeing that Zozo and Growli where playing. Zozo currently was pinned to the bed by Growli who was laughing nuzzling her cheek against Zozo's.   
As we walked out to the hot springs I noticed how early it really was. When we got to the springs the sun was just starting to come up it was amazing there where so many different pink and orange colors it was so beautiful. As we sat there watching the sun rise I felt something brush my hand. I looked down to see Red holding onto my hand under the water. I smiled and then leaned into his shoulder as we sat there side by side watching the sunrise not saying anything just enjoying the quiet and then seen. After a bit Maggie walked out smiling and said “Sorry to interrupt love birds, but breakfast is ready.” I blushed and sat up away from Red who just sighed. I looked at Maggie and said “Thanks for letting us know and we are not love birds where where just friends...” She smiled at us and said softly “Uh yeah what ever you say.” I just sighed and Red said before she left “Let everyone know that they can start eating with out us we still have to change.” She nodded and waved her hand be for leaving back to the kitchen I assumed.  
-After Breakfast and Changing Back Into Suits-   

Emmie's Pov-

After breakfast we changed back into our suits and went back to the host springs. This time however we where joined by Green and Maggie who I made come because I wanted to spend more time with her on our last day here. We all laughed and talked about nothing really then Maggie said something about Green has always been that way. I looked over at her confused as Green splashed her with water. I looked at Red only to see him deep in thought I looked over at Maggie and said “What are you talking about he has always been that way? Didn't you just meet him the other day?!” She looked at me as she held Green in a head lock and said “No I have know him all my life! He is my cousin my mom is his aunt did he not tell you?” I shook my head then glared at Green as he pulled out of Maggie’s head lock and rubbed the back of his head. Red suddenly gasped and said “So that's why I thought she looked familiar! Amanda used to come and visit over the summer, right?” I looked at him then glared at Green again asked “So where there ever any tickets that you won or was this all some big plan to get us here.” I looked over to where Zozo was asleep and then finished “What the fuck is wrong with you you ass hole?!” Maggie started laugh as I yelled at him.  
Red looked over at him and just shook his head saying “Dude you screwed up big time.” I nodded and stood up saying “I am going to go get changed we have a lot to do for our trip so I want to get going.” Maggie smiled and then said “I am sorry you had to find out this way I thought he would have told you. But you know my cousin can be a dumb ass sometimes.” I smiled at her then nodded and said “It's all good I don't blame you.” I grabbed my towel and walked out after rapping it around me I leaned down and picked up Zozo then walked back to the room. I had asked Red earlier to barrow his Xtransceiver so that I could call mom and see if we could stay with her. I scrolled down and found her number then I clicked call. After it rang for a bit the same voice picked up saying “This is Professor Juniper's lab, how may I help you?” I smiled a bit and said “Hi could I speak to my mom please, it's Emmie by the way.” I could hear the smile in there voice as they said “Good afternoon Miss Emmie it will be just a moment, okay.” I nodded and said “That's fine thank you.” I sat for a few second in quiet as I waited for mom to answer my call.  
After a few seconds the screen flashed and mom appeared on the screen. I smiled as she looked at me and said “Hello dear! First I don't hear form you for a while and now I hear from you two days in  a row.” I laughed a bit and said “Yeah again sorry about that. I was actually calling to ask you a question...” She smiled as she said “Well ask away sweetheart!” I nodded and said “Well Red and I where kind of planing on coming out that way, like over to Unova. I was wondering if maybe if it was not to much trouble we could stay with you.” Her smile grew as I said this and then next thing I knew she said “Well of course that is fine! I know everyone would be very happy to see you. When are you coming and how long do you think you would be staying?”  I laughed a bit and then answered all her questions.  
It was probably twenty minutes latter when I finally hung up and got all changed back into my cloths I walked out of the bathroom to see Zozo curled up on Red's lap who was all ready dressed and looked ready to go. I walked over and sat next to him causing Zozo to jump from his lap to mine. I smiled down at her then looked up at Red and told him “Mom said we could stay with her and that she woulds call the airport and reserve us tickles for our flight over there. She said that she  would book the flight for tomorrow afternoon. So that we had time to get everything ready and also get to the air port.” He looked a me shocked for a second then said “She did not have to do all of that, I will have to make sure to thank her once we get there. Since our flight is tomorrow we should start heading that way soon.” I nodded and then stood up slowly making Zozo climb onto my shoulder. I looked at Red and said “Well I lets get all of our stuff in here ready and then we should take off. The air port is kind of far from what I remember, right?” He nodded and stood up walking to the bathroom to back up the stuff we had in there.  
I started packing up our stuff in the room as Green walked in. He rubbed the back of his head and said “I am really sorry about this, you know not telling you about them being family and all.” I shook my head and then said “It's fine just drop it you know you could have just asked us to come to your family's hot springs and we probably still would have come.” He nodded then said “So where are you two planing on heading to? Back up to the mountains or are you going travel for a bit?” I looked up form my bag and said “Yeah we are going to travel for a bit what about you?” He smiled and said “You know I think I might travel my self a bit who knows maybe we will run into each other.” I rolled my eyes and said “Yeah maybe we will, but you know for right now I really hope not.” He gasped and then sighed before waving me off and walking back out the room. As Green walked out I heard Red laugh and then he walked out from the bathroom.   
I looked over and said “I might have been a little mean, but I just did not really want to talk about it and I also don’t want him fallowing us. It's just like we need a break from him.” Red laughed again and said “I have known him since we where little, trust me I know how you feel.” I smiled then looked down to see all of our stuff packed up and ready to go. I reached down and grabbed my bag then Zozo who had jumped onto the bed when I was packing up. She soon climbed up so she was sitting on my shoulder she did I picked up Snivy and Growli jumped down to fallow us. As we walked to the front of the hotel I was a bit sad. I had fun here and made a great friend that I am sad to be leaving, but as we got to the front I saw Maggie, Sarah and Amanda standing there waiting. We walked over and Sarah surprised me by saying “I am sorry for how my daughter acted, and that my nephew never said that we where related.” She leaned a bit closer to me and said “Amanda has had quiet a crush on Red, ever since they where kids. But you know I am glade he has found a girl as sweet as you.” I blushed a bit then said “Uh thank you...” Maggie laughed at me as Amanda just looked down at the floor not saying anything or looking up at all.  
After Sarah walked back Maggie stepped up and gave me a big hug, I hugged her back right away. After she pulled back she smiled and handed me a piece of paper saying “This is my number give me a call sometime so we can get together or even just talk.” I smiled and  nodded my head before saying “For sure!” As Maggie stepped back I looked over at Amanda who was still not looking at us. I slowly walked over and reached out to touch her hand. She looked up at my shocked, but I just smiled softly and said “I hope that we can put the past behind us and maybe be friends. What do you say?” Her eyes started watering as she smiled and said “I would really like that, but why are you being so nice to me after I was so rude to you?” I shrugged and then leaned in closer so only she could hear saying “I might have done the same thing if the guy I liked was with another girl.” She smiled then hugged me lightly saying “I am sorry, but I am glade we can be friends now!” I smiled back at her as she stepped back to stand with her sister and mom.   
Once we walked out of the hot springs Red released Char out of his Pokeball. As Char came out she stretched and looked over at us then at Zozo with a questioning look. I smiled and said “This is Zozo she is my new Pokemon so please be nice to her.” He nodded then Red said “Alright Bud we are going to the air port, can you give us a ride?” Char nodded and said “Yeah that is no problem.” I smiled and patted his head softly. Red climbed on and so did I after returning Growli and Snivy to their Pokeball's. Zozo did not want to go into her Pokeball so I told her she could ride in my bag but had to stay tucked away and keep her head down. She nodded and climbed in well Pika who had been in his Pokeball popped out and looked at me. I smiled and opened up my bag so that he could climb in with Zozo. Red just shook his head then reached out his hand and helped me up onto Char's back. I hugged around his waist again as Char took off. I was excited to be going back home, but at the same time I was worried about what mom finding out. I know that no matter what she will still be my mom, but I just don’t know what she will think. As I thought this I noticed that we where high up in the sky out of reflex I hugged Red tighter. He just rubbed my hands lightly with one of his. I smiled a bit then leaned my head into his back closing my eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
